Amnesia
by cielphantomville
Summary: "No quiero enterrar en mi memoria las cosas que no te dije ayer. No podre borrarlas sin reconocer que tras la duda no lograre avanzar y porque sé que ya no habrá otra oportunidad para mis anhelos alcanzar. "
1. Chapter 1

_**Amnesia**_

 **Resumen.**

"No quiero enterrar en mi memoria las cosas que no te dije ayer. No podre borrarlas sin reconocer que tras la duda no lograre avanzar y porque sé que ya no habrá otra oportunidad para mis anhelos alcanzar. "

 **Capitulo 1. Ansiedad.**

Shion miro la probeta con recelo. A últimas fechas no lograba concretar sus ideas, era como si le faltara algo, pero no cualquier algo, sino con un alto grado de prioridad que ahora todo su ser se negaba a dar un paso sin aquello. Sin embargo, por más que lo intentara no lograba rememorar que era eso tan importante.

Dejo de mirar el experimento en que trabajaba y dejo caer su cuerpo sobre la silla giratoria con desgano, era inútil empecinarse en continuar cuando a todas luces su cerebro se negaba a cooperar. Dio un suspiro hondo antes de mirar por la ventana, los colores del crepúsculo ya pintaban el cielo de dorado y carmín.

Con extraña nostalgia encendió el aparato de sonido escuchando la tenue melodía de un piano, cerró los ojos y por anormal que parezca, con gracia se puso en pie para comenzar a danzar.

Levanto el brazo izquierdo rodeando el cuello de su pareja imaginaria, quien según la posición debía ser más alto que él, su mano derecha se colocó cómodamente sobre otra que no existía más que en su mente y su ritmo se acoplo al de ese alguien que tiraba de su cintura con elegante delicadeza.

Dio unos cuantos giros por la habitación mirando hacia la nada, ahí en donde seguramente deberían estar los ojos de su acompañante.

—Grises—. Susurro sin darse cuenta. —De un gris brillante y frio como el acero—. Continuó diciendo cada vez mas perdido en sus pensamientos. Una imagen llego de pronto, cabellos azules mecidos por el viento, rasgos hermosos acentuados por una sonrisa cínica, una voz seductora que lo llamaba a la distancia y…

Varios golpes apremiantes en la puerta borraron cualquier cosa que estuviera en su cabeza para regresarlo a la realidad, meneo la cabeza saliendo por completo de ese estado de letargo en que se sumió y sin poder recordar lo que había estado haciendo. Dos llamados más se escucharon y Shion por fin reacciono, se sentía pesado, como cuando te despiertas bruscamente de un sueño profundo y por un instante pierdes la noción de todo, al punto de casi tambalearse porque su cuerpo no llega a coordinarse.

—Shion. Shion, ¿estás ahí? — La voz del otro lado se escuchaba preocupada.

—Sí, sí, aquí estoy Lear—. Contesto lo más fuerte que su garganta se lo permitió.

La puerta se abrió bruscamente revelando a un joven de piel blanca y cabellos negros, que con semblante preocupado lo envolvía entre sus brazos.

Hacía más de un año que mantenía una relación con Lear y aun no se acostumbraba a su toque, ni que decir de sus besos, los cuales sentía algo obligatorios y sin chiste. Aunque en realidad jamás había besado a nadie además de él por lo que no podía comparar.

Su madre parecía estar hasta cierto punto cómoda con el joven pelinegro pero de vez en cuando la notaba mirándolo con cierto aire de recelo. Quizá debido a que era un hombre y ella esperaba que terminara enamorado de Safu. Pero su amiga de la infancia se había casado hacia cuatro meses con uno de sus tutores en No. 5 así que por ese lado podía sentirse tranquilo y aunque solo fue por vía correo agradecía que ella se hubiera molestado en ponerlo al tanto de su matrimonio.

Ahora bien, su vida trascurría tranquila y aquel incidente de hacía cinco años atrás cuando fue acusado de un atentado terrorista y su posterior huida al bloque Oeste ya casi estaban en el olvido, los detalles se desvanecían de su memoria y no se forzaría por retenerlos; aunque tal vez la razón principal era que tenía demasiadas lagunas mentales con respecto a ese periodo de tiempo, por ejemplo… ¿Cómo había escapado de No.6? ¿En donde vivió? ¿Cómo fue que encontró información del centro penitenciario?

Recordaba a la perfección su trabajo lavando perros, pero no quien le pagaba, a los recolectores y sus constantes acosos sexuales. Al señor Rikiga y sus ofertas recurrentes para enlistarlo como uno más de sus trabajadores. Nunca aceptaría prostituirse, prefería mil veces morir de hambre.

—Shion ¿en qué piensas? Cuando te quedas mirando a la nada siento como si me abandonaras—. Susurro sensualmente contra su olido Lear.

—No es nada importante. Lear, ¿no importa lo que haga tú me amaras siempre?

—Siempre mi bella flor—. Contesto galante depositando un tierno beso en el dorso de su mano.

—Lear ya no quiero pensar en el pasado. Hoy estoy aquí a tu lado y no quiero perder nada importante, por eso yo… acepto.

Lear inspiro profundo conteniendo la respiración, debía ser un sueño. —Quiero comprobar que no me estoy equivocando. ¿Acabas de aceptar?

—Si Lear, me casare contigo.

Lear soltó el aire que hasta ese momento contenía, deseaba lanzar fuegos artificiales, tanto tiempo esperando y al fin hoy su deseo más anhelado se hacía realidad.

—No habrá día que no te venere, Shion voy a dedicar mi vida a hacerte feliz. —Dijo levantando al chico peliblanco entre sus brazos. —Seremos muy felices.

Shion asintió pero… no estaba feliz. Una lágrima recorrió su mejilla y su corazón se estremeció con tal dolor que incluso tuvo que apretar su pecho. ¿A qué se debía ese sentimiento? ¿Por qué dolía tanto?

&&&[…]&&&

Nezumi arribo al aeropuerto de No. 6 a eso de las seis de la mañana, el sol aun no salía y había relativamente pocas personas. Hacía cinco años que se había marchado dejando detrás de si únicamente un beso que no era una despedida, porque él mismo le hizo prometer a Shion no habría más de esos, era una promesa de que volvería cuando fuera tiempo.

Shion ahora debía tener veintiún años, sería todo un hombre y ahora si podría creer en esas palabras que en antaño tanto repitió y confiaría en que sería lo suficientemente maduro para poder controlar aquellas emociones negativas que le daba miedo ver reflejadas en sus ojos carmesí y aún más presenciar el punto al que llegaría, el amor era un arma de doble filo que no cualquiera podía blandir.

Shion era puro, inocente y enteramente sincero, por eso sus emociones lo toman por asalto sin permitirle ver sus actos y medir consecuencias, se odiaría si por su culpa el peliblanco hacia alguna imprudencia de la que luego se arrepentiría.

Por eso su lejanía, pero ya no más, ahora a cinco años de su separación creía firmemente que podían volver a comenzar, quería una vida nueva llena de cariño y sonrisas como las que solo Shion lograba entregarle y que le llenaban. Había estado en un sinfín de lugares y conocido a miles de personas, pero ninguna ni remotamente logro producirle ni la milésima parte de felicidad que sentía cuando la pequeña majestad le daba la bienvenida.

Ansiaba tanto verlo, tenerlo entre sus brazos y volver a probar esos labios cuyo sabor asemejaba al más dulce néctar.

—Disculpe puede mostrarme su identificación.

Nezumi miro sobre su hombro, un uniformado le extendía la mano en espera de lo solicitado.

—No tengo. Hasta donde se ya no es necesario un carnet para entrar a No. 6.

—No para los residentes oficiales de otras ciudades, pero si para los expatriados.

Nezumi frunció el ceño, ¿Qué era eso de expatriados?

—Señor, si no tiene identificación me veré en la penosa necesidad de arrestarlo.

Nezumi retrocedió un paso colocándose en guardia, si intentaba ponerle una mano encima lo mataría a golpes.

Continura…


	2. Antología

**Capítulo 2 Antología** **.**

Shion coloco su mano sobre Elyurias, el árbol de la vida que le había regresado al mundo la tierra fértil, y al mismo tiempo su máxima creación, su obra maestra.

Después de salir del Centro Penitenciario se esmeró por crearlo, era una idea tan fija en su mente que aun estando solo en su mente ya tenía forma y nombre, Elyurias todo en su vida, un ser vivo al que dedicaba tiempo y cariño, y ella a su vez era como la madre del mundo.

De Elyurias provenía la oxigenación de la tierra y poseía el tamaño suficiente; casi lo de un edifico de treinta pisos y tan grueso que tardaría media hora en darle vuelta, para llamar tormentas y estabilizar la humedad climática, propiciando de ese modo la vida.

Amaba a Elyurias, tanto como un padre y sentía un increíble orgullo de ser el único con el permiso de verle cuando quisiera además de trepar en sus ramas y dormir bajo su sombra.

Por un tiempo se permitió el paso al público en general, sin embargo, bastaron tan solo dos días para que comenzara a marchitarse, desde entonces se prohibió su exhibición, pero el árbol no mejoraba. Muchos de los mejores botánicos y científicos intentaron curarla sin resultado, Elyurias no reaccionaba a ningún intento.

Una tarde mientras Shion miraba tristemente las hojas secas de su mejor creación se acercó a despedirse, con cuidado abrazo a Elyurias rodeándola con sus brazos para llorar amargamente porque con ella se iba una parte de ser. Esa noche la paso a su lado, aferrado al árbol como si su vida dependiera de ello. Milagrosamente al día siguiente el árbol irradiaba vitalidad.

Elyurias amaba a Shion tanto como Shion la amaba a ella. De hecho era lo único bueno en su vida después de su madre.

Así que hoy después de haber aceptado casarse con Lear se encontraba ahí, buscando consuelo, el viento pasaba por las hojas verdes susurrando una canción de cuna tan dulce que sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido, junto a ella sentía paz, junto a Elyurias era feliz.

&&&[…]&&&

Karan sonrió tristemente al ver el rostro serio de su hijo mientras se medía el traje blanco.

Todos sus privilegios habían vuelto, tenían una casa bien ubicada y cerca de lo que antes fue el centro penitenciario y que ahora fungía como la "maceta" de Elyurias. Tenían una buena vida y la vivían sin preocupaciones pero Shion no lucia radiante de dicha, tampoco tenía esa sonrisa boba de enamorado que, según ella, tenían todas las novias. Tampoco había ilusión en su mirada y eso la descorazonaba.

—¿ Shion de verdad estas bien con esto? —Pregunto en un último intento de escuchar una duda. Una sola duda y ella se opondría a ese matrimonio.

Lear no era un hombre malo, de hecho era todo lo que siempre quiso que fuera la pareja de su hijo, inteligente, educado, caballeroso y amaba a Shion, empero, no era Nezumi. Ese joven que habría dado la vida por Shion y se preguntaba ¿en dónde estaría? ¿Por qué se había marchado dejando a quien se suponía amaba?

—Claro, ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? —Y nuevamente esa carencia de emociones le destrozaba su corazón de madre de la flor de primavera.

—Pero que hay con Ne… —Quería decirle, recordarle, Karan se mordió la lengua y se guardó su reclamo.

—Shion, luces increíble. —se escuchó desde la puerta.

Shion se giró para con una amabilidad decir —Gracias Lili. — y regalarle una sonrisa a la chica al hacer una leve inclinación cual príncipe. La castaña ahora tenía dieciséis años y era una joven hermosa.

—Si algún día llego a encontrar a un hombre como tú no dudare en casarme con él. O quizá prefería a alguien como Nezumi —argumento ella radiante.

—¿Nezumi? —Shion repitió el nombre que le sonó conocido, las letras poco a poco resonaron en su cabeza con un eco que parecía provenir de muy dentro de su corazón. —Ne… zu… mi…— y todo comenzó a dar vueltas, las entrañas se le comprimían en una dolorosa horcada que le retorcía las vísceras. Con rapidez se sujetó el estómago cayendo al suelo retorciéndose y gritando según la molestia se acrecentaba.

Lili miraba aterrorizada, la boca de Shion comenzaba a espumar y sus movimientos se volvían más violentos. Karan corrió hacia el teléfono para levantar el auricular, sabía que pronto entraría la línea directa.

—Con Rou. —Grito histérica, ¿pero que había hecho? Se suponía que jamás debía mencionar ese nombre en presencia de Shion.

&&&[…]&&&

—Es un placer volver a verte Nezumi—. Hablo alguien a la espalda del uniformado para sin remordimiento asestar un buen golpe en su nuca y dejar inconsciente al pobre hombre. —Aunque, ¿no crees que te tardaste mucho en volver?

—Ese no es asunto tuyo Inukashi—. Rumio molesto el ex-actor un poco sorprendido pues la mocosa impertinente que él conocía quedo en el pasado, delante de él se encontraba una mujer de bella piel morena que a juzgar por sus movimientos no había perdido practica en el arte del combate.

—Eres un maldito mal agradecido. —Siseo lista para dar media vuelta y marcharse. —Espero que tengas suerte en ver a Shion antes de su boda.

Nezumi borro su sonrisa y en menos de un segundo sujetaba con fuerza atemorizante el brazo de aquella hermosa mujer.

—¿Cómo que Shion se va a casar? —cuestiono afilando la mirada en una clara amenaza.

—¡Ah! No lo sabías, pensé que habías vuelto para darle tu bendición, después de todo el espécimen con quien contrae nupcias es el hombre más codiciado de todo No.6 —se mofo ella, feliz de incordiar al roedor.

—Me vale un bledo quien es, ¿Por qué…?

—Cualquier pregunta es mejor que hables directamente con Shion, aunque… dudo que siquiera te reconozca. —Nezumi levanto una ceja escéptico. —Nezumi muchas cosas cambiaron desde que te fuiste.

—¿Como cuáles? —gruño cual animal apunto de atacar, quería respuesta y pronto.

—Como que tú eres un expatriado y Shion es la joya más preciada de No. 6 —. Nezumi miro a Rikiga que a paso lento se aproximaba a ellos.

Era bueno ver que el hombre aun tuviera la fuerza para sostenerse en pie y moverse por sí mismo, de hecho le asombraba de verlo casi igual a como lo recordaba, tal vez unas cuantas arrugas más pero en esencia el mismo.

—No van a dejarte acercarte a él, y este recibimiento no es nada comparado con la seguridad que pondrán a su alrededor ahora que saben que estas aquí. —continuo hablando el periodista.

—¿Que fue lo que sucedió?

&&&[…]&&&

Rou miro analíticamente a Shion, el chico parecía estable ahora que le había inyectado un sedante y le hizo beber su medicina.

Karan se mantenía junto a su hijo sujetándole la mano en signo de apoyo.

—Creí que entendías las consecuencias de…

—Las sé. —Exclamo ella dolida. —Pero soy su madre y me duele ver que cada día parece más estoico, como si la vida fuera una rutina o una fórmula matemática de la cual ya sabe los resultados y solo sigue por mera rutina. Esto no es lo que yo quería cuando te pedí ayuda.

—Karan. — murmuro el doctor intentando encontrar las palabras apropiadas. —Comprendo tu punto, sin embargo, tú mejor que nadie debería entender que Shion está mucho mejor ahora que hace cuatro años. Si hubiera seguido por ese camino ya estaría muerto…

Una bofetada se escuchó en el amplio consultorio en el que ahora se encontraban.

—Shion, él…

—Karan, estas muy alterada. —Rou se llevó la mano a la zona lastimada sin proferir ningún reclamo. —Sera mejor que regreses a casa y descanses, en cuanto Shion despierte mandare a un vehículo por ti.

Ella miro a Rou, su mirada carmesí era dulce y comprensiva.

—Está bien.

Continuara…

Gracias por sus comentarios y nos leemos…

Atte: Ciel Phantomhive.


	3. Antaño

**Capítulo 3 Antaño**

Shion despertó a mitad de la noche, el viento helado que se colaba por la ventana abierta del consultorio le estremecía, con cuidado se colocó en pie con la intención de cerrarla, pero solo en eso quedo, en una intención porque sus pies no lograron sostenerle haciendo que se estrellara de lleno contra el suelo.

Rou entro a la estancia un segundo después, llevaba puesta la bata blanca haciendo notar que a pesar de la hora seguía trabajando.

—Shion. —Grito corriendo en su ayuda.

—Dr. Rou. —Shion lo miro un poco perdido, como si le costara reconocer al hombre de blanca cabellera delante de él. —¿Por qué estoy en su consultorio? ¿Yo, yo estaba...?

—Shion, tranquilo no pasa nada, solo tuviste una leve recaída, nos diste un susto de muerte, Karan estaba muy angustiada.

—Yo, lo lamento. —Se disculpó sinceramente el chico.

—Está bien, solo intenta no excederte en el trabajo y comer a tus horas. Recuerda que tu enfermedad es una nueva sepa y falta mucho por saber de sus complicaciones.

—Sí, claro.

—¿Quieres que llame a tu madre? O ¿prefieres quedarte?

—Es muy noche, creo que será mejor esperar a mañana.

Rou asintió y ayudo a Shion a volver a la camilla. Una vez cómodo Shion intento volver a dormir y Rou salió de la habitación.

Rou dio un suspiro, detestaba mentirle a Shion, después de todo el chico casi era una deidad, ¿pero que más podía hacer? En sus prioridades la estabilidad y supervivencia de Shion eran las primeras de la lista.

Hace cinco años, para ser más exactos después de la caída del Centro Penitenciario, los habitantes de las cuevas volvieron a salir, Rou entre ellos fue uno de los que acepto volver a formar parte de la extinta No.6

Luego de unos cuantos meses volvió a ver a Shion, el único sobreviviente de la epidemia de abejas parasito, Rou sonrió feliz, listo para preguntar por el último heredero de las personas del bosque. Tras su pregunta solo recibió una mirada triste y un —No lo sé.

Pero había algo en ese joven, un brillo que no tenía nadie más.

No tuvo que esperar demasiado.

Dos semas más y Shion ingreso en la clínica por debilitamiento. La Flor se marchitaba lejos del sol que lo protegía con su calor. El recuerdo y la ausencia de Nezumi minaban su existencia.

Karan lloraba todas las noches junto a la cama de su hijo que parecía no reaccionar a las vitaminas ni a ningún medicamento. Su cuerpo pequeño se negaba a continuar sin aquel a quien más amaba.

Elyurias, el árbol que Shion había creado con la esperanza de que al renovar el bosque Nezumi volviera también moría, porque ambos parecían conectados. Botánicos, ecólogos, hasta biólogos hacían intentos sobre humanos por sanar al árbol, todo era inútil mientras Shion siguiera postrado.

Cuatro largos meces miro al joven sumido en sus sueños, completamente impotente ante el mal que le aquejaba.

—Haz algo Rou, lo que sea. No quiero ver morir a Shion, ya una vez lo perdí no voy a resistir una segunda vez. —Suplico Karan.

Rou negó, no había nada que él pudiera hacer y las lágrimas de Karan le dolían, porque con el tiempo termino mirando no a la madre sino a la mujer, esa fuerte criatura que a pesar de todo aún seguía en pie de lucha manteniendo la esperanza.

Esa noche estando de guardia y sin ganas de entrar al dormitorio de Shion dio una vuelta al Instituto para dejar de pensar en Karan y aquella sensación de ineptitud que sentía cada que veía al peliblanco.

Al final no pudo evitarlo más, miro la puerta de la habitación como si esta fuera una víbora apunto de morderle. Tomo el pomo con rapidez inusual y abrió a toda velocidad para no tener tiempo de arrepentirse.

Dio un jadeo ahogado del asombro. Sentado sobre la cama Shion miraba por la ventana taciturno.

—Shion. —Dijo temeroso. El mencionado giro la cabeza mirarlo, los ojos rojos como la sangre tenían un brillo especial e incluso la forma normalmente redonda y tierna había sido substituida por una rasgada y afila, muy similar a la de cierto roedor.

—Rou. Hace tiempo que deseaba hablar contigo. —El Doctor dio un paso atrás, esa voz la concia. —Estoy preocupada Rou. No regrese a Shion de entre los muertos para que fallezca ahora.

—Elyurias. —Menciono Rou dando un paso en retroceso asustado por la presencia de la Diosa y lo que eso pudiera significar.

—Necesito que Shion viva, o el árbol que creo lo seguirá y esa no es una opción. Él es mi semilla, el único ser sobre este mundo capaz de devolverle su magnificencia anterior. Pero si muere…

—Yo, yo he hecho todo lo que podido pero…

—No todo. No todo. Rou, aun tienes ese elixir ¿verdad? Ese que las personas de Mao utilizaban como agua sagrada. Dásela a tomar a Shion y el olvidara todo, yo me encargare de acomodar sus memorias de tal manera que aquello que lo lastima se desvanezca.

—Pero… No. Me niego. Esa substancia tiene compuestos que jamás…

—Rou. Tienes tan poca comprensión de tu entorno que le temes a lo más básico. Se obediente, porque si Shion muere te aseguro que la humanidad lo lamentara hasta el día de su extinción.

—Es una amenaza.

—No. Simplemente una advertencia. Como ya te dije, Shion es mi semilla, mi ser perfecto. He estado dentro de él de muchas maneras, como paracito alimentándome de su juventud y sintiendo el cálido corazón que late aquí dentro. —Dijo colocando una mano en el pecho del albino. —Como su amiga cuando tome el cuerpo de aquella chica encontrándome con sonrisas tiernas y un cariño más allá de límites, como deidad cuando le devolví la vida solo para darme cuenta que conozco hasta el más íntimo de sus pensamientos, he tocado su alma y recorrido su cuerpo desde el punto más hondo hasta el último de sus cabellos, me pertenece a mí y yo le pertenezco a él, de hecho se podría decir que gran parte de mi esencia permanece en él. Yo puse al alcance de los científicos de No.6 la muestra perfecta, Safu, sólo para desviar la atención de mi verdadero recipiente, Shion. Haz lo que te digo o las consecuencias serán desastrosas.

—Elyurias… tu.

Shion se desmayó de nuevo, sin más volvía a estar inconsciente como si la plática anterior solo hubiera sido el producto de la loca imaginación del investigador.

Rou pasó toda la noche pensando en las palabras de la diosa, al día siguiente apenas ver la luz de la aurora saco el líquido del escondite en donde lo guardaba y se lo dio a beber a Shion.

Shion recupero su salud paulatinamente y Rou pronto noto, que era lo que dañaba a Shion, la pronunciación de ciertos nombres le alteraban desde un simple dolor de cabeza hasta la convulsión, como si su prodigiosa mente se negara a olvidar pero se viera forzada, sometida, por el poder de la Diosa, cuando despertaba no recordaba nada.

Elyurias había cumplido y él debía cuidar de Shion y de Karan.

—Aun no sé si fue lo correcto. —Se lamentó Rou mirando a través del vidrio polarizado que por dentro del consultorio semejaba un espejo.

Shion se removía inquieto en la camilla y de sus ojos brotaban lágrimas silenciosas.

—Si tan solo él no se hubiera ido, si tan solo hubiera regresado, si tan solo supiera que Shion se muere sin él. —Rou golpeo la pared molesto. —Valla príncipe, dejando que la princesa sea devorada por la bruja.

Una alarma salto silenciosa, el color rojo de la bombilla en la pared le decía que era urgente. Con rapidez abrió un canal de comunicación con la central.

—¿Que sucede? —Pregunto sin rodeos.

—Señor, es él, ha regresado.

—Cierren todas las entradas a Chronos. No debe entrar. Quiero que pongan patrullas alrededor de Elyurias y en la residencia de Shion. Si se acerca demasiado disparen a dar. —Siseo irritado y cerrando la conversación. —¡Maldición! ¿No podía escoger mejor momento? pero, lo siento príncipe encantador, la princesa ya tiene nuevo dueño.

Continura…


	4. Ausencia

**Capítulo 4 Ausencia.**

Nezumi sintió un leve dejavú al traspasar el umbral de aquella casa oscura y destartalada.

Siendo Inukashi no esperaba que abandonara a sus mascotas, pero sí que mejorara su vivienda ahora que prácticamente ya no existía el Bloque Oeste, pero no, el lugar seguía siendo tan deprimente como cuando se marchó y el ridículo total, Rikiga viviera con ella.

Nezumi muy al contrario de su agrio carácter se tragó cualquier comentario hiriente que pensaba dejar salir, al parecer las cosas habían dado un giro inesperado y no para mejora de su situación.

—Tienes que irte. —Soltó Rikiga sin darle la cara, los hombros los tenia caídos y la espalda encorvada. —Es lo mejor para todos. —Aseguro con firmeza.

—Explícate viejo. Mira no estoy para…

—Lo que dice el viejo ebrio es verdad, si te largas nos aras un gran favor a todos. —Apoyo Inukashi con sus ojos obscuros clavados en él.

Nezumi miro a la chica, cierto que nunca tuvieron tacto para decir las cosas, pero ese recibimiento estaba muy lejos de lo que el espero hallar al volver.

No quería fanfarrias o ver a Inukashi sonriéndole al tiempo en que le extendía la mano de forma fraterna, o a Rikiga siendo algo de Karan, eso sí sería casi un milagro, menos aún a Shion corriendo a sus brazos, MENTIRA, eso ultimo sí que se lo imagino.

Soñaba con que su pequeña majestad siguiera siendo tan endemoniadamente lindo y tierno como en antaño.

—Nezumi. —Llamo Inukashi en su mirada había tristeza. —Quizá no te va a gustar lo que voy a decirte, pero es la verdad y quiero que analices bien tus acciones a partir de ahí. Ya una vez cometiste la burrada de apostarlo todo y estuviste a un palmo de perderlo. Me gustaría comenzar por saber ¿Cómo es que Shion sigue con vida? Porque es una pregunta que me he hecho por años y, que aún hoy quisiera saber, cuando los dejamos en aquel basurero del centro penitenciario él estaba muerto. Si no quieres contestarme esta bien, sin embargo, lo que si me interesa saber es, ¿Por qué te fuiste? y ¿a qué has vuelto? No me lo tomes a mal, yo de alguna retorcida manera estoy feliz de verte, pero tú ya no perteneces aquí, vete antes de que manden buscarte.

—Me fui porque era lo más conveniente y he regresado porque…

—¡Que importa! —Intervino Rikiga con gesto severo y arrugando la nariz con desdeño —No va a cambiar nada sus motivos. —acoto mirando a la chica, luego se giro a encarar al ex-actor. — Simplemente vete Eve.

—Pues no lo haré hasta que tenga una buena razón.

—¿Quieres una buena razón? Yo te daré una buena razón. —Grito Rikiga quedando a un palmo del hombre que ahora era el roedor.

—Cálmate anciano, te va a dar un ataque. —Se apresuró a interponerse entre ambos varones Inukashi. —Nezumi, hace cinco años nosotros regresamos al bloque Oeste después de haberlos dejado en el Centro Penitenciario, creímos que habías muerto igual que Shion. —Ella vacilo un momento antes de tomar asiento, habían estado de pie todo ese tiempo y sus posturas no hacían más que tensar la situación. —Creo que será conveniente que tomes asiento.

El roedor consintió sin dejar de lado su postura defensiva y sus miradas afiladas.

—Unos meses después de la caída del muro se anunció un cambio de gobierno, las cosas mejoraban poco a poco pero siendo realistas, el mundo en el que vivimos estaba muriendo, a ese paso pronto la comida escasearía y el miedo volvería reinar en las calles. Entonces se informó que un joven que había logrado un milagro, jamás imagine que se tratara de Shion. Era el mismo niño cabeza hueca que conocí siempre, el que lucía su boba sonrisa a pesar de los malos tiempos y tenía un brillo especial en la mirada que te hablaba de la calidez de su alma. Shion mostro entre sus manos un pequeño brote que según él salvaría el mundo. —Inukashi dio un suspiro y desvió la mirada.

—Fuimos a verlo unos días después de la presentación pero había sido traslado de nuevo a Chornos junto a su hermosa creación. Elyurias. —Rikiga dejo caer su cuerpo cansado en un sofá al tiempo en que se llevaba la botella a los labios, pues solo había estado viendo la conversación sin participar en ella y no quería sentirse excluido.

—Espera. ¿Dijiste Elyurias? —Nezumi no lo podía creer.

—Elyurias, ese es el nombre del brote, es el árbol gigantesco símbolo de la ciudad que ahora ocupa el lugar donde antes estuvo el Centro Penitenciario. Se dice que gracias a sus raíces los campos son tan fértiles que no importa la época del año siempre están dando frutos, las lluvias son constantes y en general toda la climatología del planeta ha mejorado, incluso la contaminación ha ido en descenso. Muchas de las ciudades han mando a sus mejores científicos para investigar y clonar a Elyurias pero han fracasado, cada semilla que se llevan mure lejos del árbol— relato la chica con un tono de melancolía que no pasó desapercibido por Nezumi.

—Sería mejor decir LEJOS de Shion. —Apunto Rikiga con aire molesto el ex-periodista. —El mismo árbol muere si está lejos de Shion.

Inukashi frunció el ceño como si la información dada por Rikiga estuviera a destiempo, como si le hubiera gustado ocultar esa información por un rato más.

—Nezumi. Shion creó a Elyurias para ti. —Dijo esperando por alguna reacción.

Si antes el roedor era bueno ocultando sus emociones ahora parecía una piedra sin vida porque no movió ni un solo musculo tras la revelación.

—Elyurias es un intento de hacer un mundo mejor, pero según veo algo salió mal. Ese árbol tiene demasiado de Shion. Decir que el árbol mure lejos de Shion es poco, cuando Shion cayó enfermo Elyurias le siguió, no quiero pensar si a ese árbol llegase a pasarle algo porque entonces Shion…

Hizo una pausa, un silencio incomodo en donde los tres ocupantes de la pequeña estancias se medían con la mirada.

— Durante el tiempo en que Shion estuvo hospitalizado el árbol se fue secando, ni siquiera los mejores botánicos de todo el mundo lograron saber ¿Por qué? Debiste verlo, las hojas se secaban sin adquirí ese color amarillo, simplemente se arrugan deshidratadas y caían al suelo, la tierra circundante se quedó estéril, una vista aterradora. Luego de varios meses al fin Shion se repuso pero ya no era el mismo. Fue toda una sorpresa verle de pie y hablando con un tono tan carente de emoción que incluso llegue a pensar que se trataba de otra persona, aquel joven de mirada fría y gesto adusto se parecía a Shion, se llamaba igual pero no era Shion. Tú me conoces, cuando algo no me huele bien debo saber ¿Por qué apesta?

Nezumi asintió incentivándola a continuar.

—Trate de hablar directamente con él, estaba asombrada del cambio. Nezumi cuando me pare delante de él no me reconoció, es más, parecía completamente asombrado de que supiera su nombre, me trato amablemente pero…

—Shion parece haber olvido todo lo que vivió en el Bloque Oeste, o quizá lo tiene tergiversado. —Rikiga coloco sus codos sobre sus rodillas para aguantar su cabeza con las manos en signo derrotado. —Shion… él si me reconoció a mí. Aun me duele recordar el miedo en su mirada y el temblor en sus manos cuando pronuncio mi nombre para luego salir corriendo a esconderse detrás de ese tal Rou. ¡Ese miserable! Estoy seguro que él…

—Rou. —Dijo Nezumi en un gruñido.

—¿Lo conoces? —Cuestiono Inukashi muy interesada.

—Se podría decir.

—Rou no deja que nadie se acerque a Shion, ni tampoco a Elyurias —término de exponer Inukashi con aire derrotado.

Nezumi se cruzó de brazos, debía pensar calmadamente las cosas si deseaba encontrar algo lógico en toda esa historia.

&&&[…]&&&

—Mamá me encuentro bien—. Rezongó Shion por tercera vez, Karan apenas llegar a casa lo metió en la cama con almohadas extras y un buen te.

—Claro que estas bien, solo creo que descansar e intentar relajarte un poco no te dañara.

Shion asintió al tiempo en que comenzaba a dar sorbitos a la taza.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose en la parte de abajo alerto a Karan, quien salió rápidamente para atender a su visita. Unos instantes después los pasos en la escalera le decían a Shion que su visitante debía ser Lear.

Se pasó toda la tarde platicando con su prometido, haciendo planes a futuro y bromeando acerca de cuántos hijos beberían adoptar. Shion escuchaba la mayor parte del tiempo sin muchos ánimos de participar en todas esas actividades. No estaba ansioso de vivir en la casa enorme y lujosa que describía Lear.

—Me gustaría más una habitación pequeña y acogedora… con libros. —Susurro suavemente y su corazón dio un ligero brinco.

—Libros, ¿para qué quieres libros? —Pregunto Lear sin entender a Shion. —No seas ridículo, puedes tener cualquier e-book sin la necesidad de estar amontonándolos, es un desperdicio de espacio.

—Yo, no sé, creo que sería lindo tener libros. —Bajo la mirada apenado.

—Jajajajaja, lo que tú quieres no es un hogar si no una madriguera, una ratonera. Jajajajaja —Se carcajeo mofándose libremente de los deseos expuestos del albino.

—Sigo pensando que sería bonito. —Los ojos de Shion se cristalizaron mientras apretaba las manos en puños, no entendía porque aquella burla tan abierta le hacía daño, como si menos preciara algo invaluable.

—Shion, ¡Oh! Disculpa no quise. — se apresuró a enmendar su error ante la primera lagrima. —Shion, aún no sabemos si eres alérgico al polvo, tu enfermedad se presenta de varias formas y…

—Sí, ya.

—Entonces entiendes que es mejor vivir, en lo que se pueda, en un lugar amplio y libre de bacterias.

Shion dio un resoplido intentando calmarse Lear quería que viviera en un hospital, al menos le daba esa impresión.

—Después de la boda no volverás a alejarte, voy a cuidarte muy bien Shion, tú y yo seremos felices. —Aseguro abrazándolo con ternura. —Por ti sería capaz de cualquier cosa, no sabes cuánto te amo.

Continuara…


	5. Amores

Perdon por la espera…. Al fin les presento el capítulo 5 de Amnesia.

Que lo disfruten.

Atte: Ciel Phantomville.

 **Capítulo 5 Amores**

Hacia una hora que había anochecido, el viento movía las hojas de Elyurias con tal fuerza que el murmullo de las ramas del gigantesco árbol se convertía en una tonada melancólica que llegaba hasta los odios de Nezumi anunciado de forma tácita la tormenta que se aproximaba, mientras el roedor por su parte no podía dejar de rumiar las palabras de la alquiladora de perros.

— _Aquel joven de mirada fría y gesto adusto se parecía a Shion, se llamaba igual, pero no era Shion…_

El golpe de su puño contra la pared le entumió la mano, ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió durante su ausencia? Creyó estar haciendo bien al darle espacio y tiempo para madurar a Shion y sin embargo.

—Shion, ¿de verdad me olvidaste? —cuestiono sin poder creerlo como verdad absoluta.

Con rabia mal contenida tomo la capa de súper fibra, la única prenda que aún conservaba de su atuendo original, listo para salir a pesar de la tempestad que se aproximaba.

—Nezumi. —Grito Inukashi, lo había oído rabiar en su habitación pero nunca creyó que saldría con ese tiempo. —¿A dónde crees que vas rata estúpida?

—Supongo que te lo imaginas así que no hagas preguntas idiotas.

—Si tanto lo querías jamás debiste de haberte ido. — Inukashi lo miraba con tristeza. —Déjalo ya, quédate aquí, con Rikiga, conmigo. —La última palabra la susurro tan suave que Nezumi levanto la ceja escéptico de haberlo escuchado. —No hay nada que puedas hacer.

—Si la hay. Debe haber. —Casi grito Nezumi, conteniéndose en el último minuto para no demostrar el desasosiego que le carcomía. —No puedo irme. No otra vez.

Inukashi bajo la mirada, muy dentro de ella lo sabía, Nezumi no se iría sin Shion, la flor de primavera era su persona elegida, su punto débil y también su fuerza, el único ser que vivió durante mucho tiempo en el corazón del actor y que al final se enraizó de tal manera que nadie lograría eclipsar la luz de aquel sol que era Shion, cualquiera quedaría opacado por tan brillante astro.

—Por hoy descansa, ya mañana veremos cómo hacer para que llegues a él, te prometo que lo veras. —Inukasi bajo la cabeza apenada.

—Gracias. —Fue lo único que dijo Eve antes de volver dentro de la habitación.

—De nada… —Apenas la puerta se cerró detrás del actor, ella rompió en llanto.

Hacia nueve años Nezumi apareció en su vida. Sus hermosos ojos grises la cautivaron desde el primer día pero siendo tan joven no logro descifrar del todo ese sentimiento. Lo seguía a todas partes, siempre escondida procurando que él no se diera cuenta, sus sabuesos de vez en cuando se aventuraban a dar algunos rodeos al joven sin que este sospechara que tenían dueña.

Los días en el Bloque Oeste siempre eran malos, pero al chiquillo que era en ese entonces Eve, no parecía importarle, él simplemente se abrazaba a la camiseta de franela a cuadros y al suéter de color lila que siempre llevaba consigo y que a ella se le hacía demasiado femenino. Además la pequeña toalla atada a su cuello no debía ser gran ayuda y la caja que cargaba parecía ser más un estorbo que un sustento, pero aparte de eso parecía no tener más pertenencias.

¿De dónde venía?¿ no conocía a nadie? ¿Quién la había dado aquellas cosas?

Tres meces observándolo, acosándolo, sin atreverse a dar un paso y hablarle. Y entonces paso. Esa noche nevó, los pequeños copos en apariencia inofensivos se amontonaban en las calles y e Inukashi pensó que no sobreviviría. Con tristeza lo miro una última vez, ella no podía ayudarlo porque no deseaba ser traicionada o muerta por una debilidad.

Le dio un último vistazo y se marchó al hotel, seguramente el hombre que la cuidaba debía estar ya preocupado.

Dos semanas pasaron sin verlo.

Pero aunque eran muy pocas las probabilidades de que sobreviviera a la nevada ella un tenía la esperanza.

Un año.

Dos años más tarde lo reconoció al pasar, era el mismo, no había duda, nadie además de aquel joven podía tener esos bellísimos ojos grises, ella dio un suspiro aliviado y nunca se esperó encontrárselo esa misma tarde en el hotel.

—Necesito información. —Dijo Nezumi mirándola de forma tan fría que ella dio un paso atrás. —Por ahí se dice que eres la mejor para el trabajo. Lo que necesito son los planos de drenaje que circundan todo No.6 —Pidió a boca jarro.

Ese fue su primer trato con él, así conoció su nombre, pero nada más.

En algún momento de debilidad ella le conto sobre su madre, él no se burló, algo cálido nació en el pecho de ella y sonrió satisfecha, quizá, quizá… si podría confiar en él.

A partir de ahí tuvieron algunos negocios, nada de relevancia hasta que Nezumi se fue… y luego su mundo se vino abajo.

Tres semanas más tarde uno de sus sabuesos regreso con noticias de Nezumi. La sorpresa no cupo en ella cuando noto un olor distinto al del roedor, alguien estaba con él. Alguien que no era ella estaba en la casa del actor.

—Pensé que solo confiabas en mí. —Susurro, nadie además de ella conocía la pequeña habitación subterránea. —Creí que era yo la única, que... —se contuvo lo suficiente para pensar mejor las cosas.

Y rio con gusto cuando lo conoció, a pesar del dulce aroma floral la persona a la que Nezumi alojaba era a hombre, podía respirar tranquila, Shion era un niño simpático, inocente, amable e increíblemente cándido, muy dulce a su manera y un buen pretexto para tener un poco más de tiempo cerca de Nezumi, por eso le dio empleo.

Y la puñalada le destrozo el corazón.

Los celos de Nezumi eran tan obvios, tan marcados, y sus sentimientos por ese chico tan claros que ella se encontró pesando que jamás tuvo oportunidad.

—Hace cuatro años el entro por mi ventana y… —Escucho a Shion atenta mientras le contaba toda la odisea o la bella utopía que ambos vivieron aquella noche, pensando que si ella le hubiera tendió la mano tal y como lo hizo Shion quizá Nezumi…

Pero no lo hizo, su desconfianza pudo más y dejo pasar la oportunidad.

—Solo está saldando su deuda. —Termino con mirada triste el albino.

Ella le sonrió comprensiva y le dio unas suaves palmaditas en la espalda en forma de consuelo, ella sabía que no era así, que ese pequeño niño ingenuo era alguien preciado para el roedor pero no lo diría, porque si se separaban, ella…

Y vio su oportunidad y al mismo tiempo también fallecieron sus ilusiones, le dolía la muerte de Shion pero la descorazonaba la decisión de Nezumi de morir junto a él. Y luego se enteró que estaba vivo y Nezumi lejos, entonces los "Quizá" volvieron aún más insistentes y esperanzados con el anuncio de matrimonio de Shion.

Pero…

—Ni aun estando lejos pudiste olvidarlo. Y estando aquí no te resignas a perderlo.

&&&[…]&&&

Nezumi miro por la ventana, ¿hacia cuanto que esperaba el momento del rencuentro? Tal vez demasiado, había demorado mucho en volver y este era el resultado.

Tanto tiempo añorando volver a sentir ese delicioso calor, esa inefable paz y aquel candor que le inundaba el pecho. Al principio era solo un hermoso recuerdo.

Cuando huyo de Chronos hacia el bloque Oeste hace casi nueve años se prometió volver, algún día, mirando dormir a ese niño castaño que representaba en todo su esplendor a No.6, sintió odio, odio que se disolvió con las muestras de aprecio y cariño de la pequeña flor de primavera.

Shion, el nombre de una flor y su misma esencia, su delicioso aroma y ese delicado toque capaz de sanar no solo su cuerpo sino también su corazón. Había dormido sujetando su mano con fuerza, buscando en la noche su tibieza y protección. Encontrando mucho más, había hallado un lugar al cual pertenecer.

Cuando amaneció y esa efímera quimera se desvaneció simplemente se inclinó haciendo una reverencia.

—Pequeña majestad, volveré, se lo prometo. —esa fue la primera vez que lo nombro por ese mote porque ese niño era ahora y para siempre el rey de su corazón.

Le dio un tímido beso, su primer beso, un suave roce de labios que logró arrancar aun entre sueños un sonrisa al durmiente.

—Siga siendo tan puro. —Una caricia en sus cabellos y se marchó, dejando en esa habitación todo su anhelo y colocando en el que aun descansa en la cama su fe y esperanza, viviría a como diera lugar por él, para agradecer todo lo recibido.

No fue fácil, nadie le tendió la mano, ni siquiera ese chiquillo raro, que fue Inukashi, y parecía seguirlo a todas partes, vaya estúpido si creía que no lo había notado, pero tal vez solo era curiosidad, porque ciertamente él estaba consciente de que nadie era como su pequeña flor, Shion era único.

La época decembrina llego demasiado rápido para su gusto y la nieve no hizo más que empeorar su precaria situación.

Los dientes le castañeaban, la camisa de franela y el suéter tejido aunque le proporcionaban calor no era el suficiente además ya habían perdido el aroma de Shion. Tenía que encontrar refugio pronto. Con furia contenida se dejó caer en un rincón cualquiera, rendido y hambriento. Sus ojos comenzaron a derramar lágrimas, no deseaba desperdiciar la oportunidad de vivir que Shion le regalo a un precio demasiado alto porque No.6 no perdona.

Sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido.

—Nezumi. —El nombrado abrió los ojos, no podía ser cierto, debía estar alucinando. —Nezumi. —El niño de ojos grises se puso de pie tambaleante, delante de él Shion le sonreía extendiéndole la mano y él desesperadamente buscaba alcanzarlo.

—Shion. —Grito con todas sus fuerzas, más de uno lo miro extraño, pero que importaba Shion estaba ahí. —Shion.

—Nezumi, ven. Ven, Nezumi. —Decía sonriéndole y echando a correr.

Sus piernas protestaban, lleva mucho sin comer nada decente y sin embargo su corazón le exigía seguir avanzando en dirección a la voz de su único ser amado. La nieve le congelaba los pies y le entumía el cuerpo.

—Nezumi date prisa ya casi llegas, falta poco.

Nezumi levanto la mano hacia Shion, deseaba tanto estrechar esa mano cálida, volver a sentirse seguro abrazando su cuerpo, sus pies trastabillaron y cayó de bruces golpeándose contra la piedra.

—¿Por qué Shion? —lloro sin saber que más hacer.

Cuando la mañana llego Nezumi despertó para encontrarse sobre un raído colchón, no sentía frio, tampoco estaba cómodo pero al menos estaba vivo y a salvo.

—Shion. — llamo con la esperanza vaga de que le respondieran. Nada.

Nunca supo cómo llego ahí, hasta donde él recordaba se había quedado tirado sobre unas escaleras de piedra que descendían hacia algún lugar dudoso, pero la pequeña habitación llena de libros pronto se convirtió en su vivienda y él nuevamente sentía que la suerte estaba de su lado, eso sí tuvo que auto convencerse mucho para dejar de pensar que Shion fue quien le guio hasta ahí para salvarlo de una muerte segura.

Le costó mucho aprender a sostenerse solo sin recurrir a la prostitución, el conseguir comida era casi tan malo como cuidar de sí mismo cuando estaba enfermo pero lo logro, con el tiempo se hizo de Hamlet, Cravat y Tsukyo, cuyo propósito principal era entrar en No.6

—Necesito información. —Dijo él mirándola de forma tan fría que ella dio un paso atrás, Nezumi rio ladino como solo él podía, la recordaba, era la misma que lo seguía sin decir nada, ni ayudarlo, tal vez porque estaba esperando verlo morir, una morbosa distracción en el Bloque Oeste. —Por ahí se dice que eres la mejor para el trabajo, lo que necesito son los planos de drenaje que circundan todo No.6

Recorrió todo Chronos, teniendo ganas de saber de Shion e ilusoriamente esperaba encontrarlo.

Unos meces después sé lo topo en Lost Twon y su arrepentimiento fue inconmensurable, por su culpa Shion había perdido todo, no solo hablando de manera material sino su futuro, ahora un elite con C I elevado, quizá el más alto de todo No.6 se veía rebajado a un simple jardinero sin posibilidades de estudio, condenado a un futuro mediocre.

—Y no luce arrepentido. —Esa noche no lloro ¿para qué? ya no tenía remedio el asunto, en lugar de eso dedico a Tsukyo completamente para su protección.

Cuando logro llevarlo al Bloque Oeste, su vida juntos duro casi un año, volvían a dormir en la misma cama, la sopa aunque rutinaria tenía otro sabor cuando Shion la serbia junto a su dulce sonrisa. Las noches ya no eran frías y al fin volvía a soñar.

Ese pequeño lapso fue feliz, dichoso de que su vivienda fuera un hogar, de escuchar a su llegada un bienvenido, de tener aquellas miradas tímidas y amorosas y la voz de Shion arrullándolo.

Y cuando él murió…

—Yo preferí morir a tu lado a vivir sin ti.

Pero al final, tras la caída del muro decidió que lo mejor era marcharse.

—Creí que era lo correcto.

Ahora Shion se casaba con otro y lo dejaba solo.

—No, Shion no pudo haberme olvidado. Pequeña majestad tiene mucho que explicar. —Susurro antes de irse a dormir, Shion era suyo y él de Shion, y nadie, absolutamente nadie, cuanto menos el estúpido de Rou se interpondría entre ellos.

Continuara….


	6. Punto Álgido 12

**Capítulo 6 Álgido 1/2**

La tormenta arreciaba, los árboles se doblaban y se escuchaba de vez en cuando el sonido de una rama al romperse por la fuerza del viento.

—Si vamos a hacerlo debe ser ahora. —Apresuro Rikiga nervioso.

Y comenzaron a moverse entre la arboleda sin importarles el mal clima. El plan era simple, Inukashi mantendría ocupados a los agentes de la paz, sus perros llevarían rastreadores que emitirían un tipido muy semejante al del comunicador de Shion obligándolos a perseguirlos, Rikiga había tenido mucho que ver con eso, sus contactos le habían facilitado la tecnología suficiente para imitar el IPA de Shion.

—Solo tendrás una oportunidad. —Había dicho Rikiga. —En cuanto llegues a Shion colocaras esto en la pulsera—, dijo entregándole un discreto puntito rojo. — inutilizara su señal, a partir de ahí tienes solo dos horas.

—Nezumi, ¿estás seguro que esto es lo que quieres? Si Shion no te reconoce puede que incluso llame al ministerio y entonces tu… — dijo tentativamente Inukashi, no quería dejarlo ir.

—Él no ara eso. —Aseguro el roedor desafiando con la mirada a la alquiladora de perros.

—Estas apostando tu vida y… —Inukashi no entendía porque Nezumi insistía en ese arriesgado plan, en confirmar tan ciegamente en quien ya lo había olvidado.

&&&[…]&&&

Nezumi corrió tratando de esconderse entre la maleza del bosque que ahora circundaba naturalmente Chronos y en especial a Elyurias, como si el mismo árbol deserara crear una fortaleza verde a su alrededor. Las sirenas de las patrullas se escuchaban por todas partes, los caninos estaba haciendo un excelente trabajo despistando a los gendarmes.

Un trecho más y por fin pudo ver la casa, dio un paso al frente extendiendo la mano hacia la ventana como si con eso lograr alcanzar su objetivo.

Una bala paso rozando su brazo, Nezumi mascullo antes de lanzar un cuchillo contra la pierna de su atacante y desmayarlo un segundo después, con cuidado lo ato para dejarlo inconsciente dentro de su auto.

Dio un suspiro ante la herida y miro el balcón, esta vez la ventana no estaba abierta, ni se abriría para él, debía entrar a la fuerza.

Y un milagro ocurrió, la inocente ventana se abrió de par en par y el cuerpo de Shion salió arrebatadamente hasta chocar contra el barandal al punto de casi precipitarse hacia el vacío, tenía la cabeza gacha y su cuerpo empapado temblaba bajo el agua de la lluvia.

Un grito sonoro le lleno los oídos de Nezumi quien apretó la herida de su brazo con dolorosa empatía, entendía mejor que nadie la razón de aquel grito y le descorazonaba tener que encontrarse con él estando tan perdido y sofocado.

—Se siente atrapado, enjaulado, se está ahogando en la rutina. Elurias lo está asfixiando —Susurro Nezumi.

A pesar de la herida subió velozmente al balcón justo a tiempo para verlo entrar, la luz se encendió golpeándole los ojos y aun si distinguió la silueta de Shion en medio la habitación.

Con delicadeza dio dos tímidos pasos, ahora sentía la necesidad de sentir seguridad, la respiración acelerada no hizo más que aumentar, quería que Shion le reconociera y entonces todo pasaría a ser solo un mal entendido y ellos vivirían juntos de nuevo.

El joven de pelo blanco se giró al escuchar su respiración, lo miro tímido y asombrado a partes iguales para después de un jadeo mirar su herida. Era casi la misma estampa de cuando se conocieron, él herido y cansado y Shion atrapado en una mentira.

—Son grises. —murmuro Shion clavando su mirada en el hombre frente a él.

Nezumi dio un leve sobresalto al escuchar su voz después de tantos años lejos y se preguntó ¿de qué hablaba? Tensando el cuerpo por instinto cuando el albino se acercó dos pasos.

—Tu herida, yo puedo tratarla. Curarla, ¿sabes de lo que hablo? —Esas fueron las mismas palabras de esa noche cuando se conocieron, así que sin poder evitarlo sonrió tristemente, realmente lo había olvidado. Se había olvidado de él, de sus experiencias juntos y de esos dos efímeros besos que eran el recuerdo más preciado de Nezumi.

De un momento a otro se vio sentado de nuevo sobre la alfombra con Shion esmerándose por limpiar la zona que iba a tratar.

—Así que eres un elite. —Dijo sonriendo y queriendo escuchar su voz, deseando identificar que esa persona delante de él seguía siendo su Shion, el mismo confianzudo e iluso señorito mimado que a él le gustaba hacer enojar.

—Se supone que soy algo así como un investigador, pero a últimas fecha nada me sale como debería. —confeso tristemente el peliblanco.

—Increíble, debes ser alguien muy importante.

—¿Te estás burlando de mí? —Shion entrecerró los ojos con molestia y apretó de más la gaza.

—Claro que no

Y una vez más Nezumi sintió retroceder en el tiempo al ver la jeringa en manos del albino y esa sonrisa tan deslumbrante, esa mirada divertida y llena de inocencia que lo había cautivado en más de una forma.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué pretendes con eso?

—Anestesia local.

—Espera un poco. ¿Para qué es la anestesia?

—Puntos

—¿Puntos? Tienes experiencia.

—Claro que no, tengo doctorado en Ecología y Desarrollo Biogenético. Pero poseo conocimiento básico y mucha teoría sobre la sutura de vasos sanguíneos.

—Teoría…—Rezongo el roedor sin poder evitar esbozar una sonrisa satisfecha.

Con molestia fingida Nezumi le entrego su brazo, conteniendo su risa. Confiaría a Shion su constitución entera, él era especial.

Un dejavu, eso era lo que estaba viviendo, quizá Shion no lo recordara pero aún tenía la posibilidad de recrear aquella noche que fue el principio de su relación pensó Nezumi, hacerlo revivir todos esos sentimientos y pensamientos que solo debían aflorar estando en su presencia, porque ellos estaban destinados a estar juntos.

—La anestesia no tardara en surtir efecto, hasta entonces mantén presionada esta gaza. —dijo Shion sonriendo.

Nezumi ahora no tenía forma de negarlo, Shion de verdad no recordaba que todo eso ya lo habían pasado, quería mirarlo a los ojos, sujetarlo por los hombros hasta que no le respondiera ¿Qué fue lo que le hizo olvidar un suceso tan importante para ambos?

Meneo la cabeza negativamente mientras soltaba un suspiro resignándose a que si esa era su única alternativa entonces dejaría que todo volviera a ocurrir, lo enamoraría de nuevo, le demostraría que sin importar el tiempo o incluso los obstáculos nada, ni nadie podría interponerse entre ellos.

—Sí que eres un chico extraño, ni siquiera has preguntado mi nombre. — acoto Nezumi sabiendo de antemano la respuesta as u comentario.

—Bueno tú tampoco has preguntado el mío. —Rio candorosamente Shion.

—Shion, ¿cierto? El nombre de una flor.

—¡Eh! —¿Cómo lo supo? Se preguntó Shion.

—Bueno, tienes el aroma de esa flor y… —En el contexto original fue fácil adivinar su nombre después que Karan lo llamara de esa forma por el altavoz, pero en la situación actual.

—¡Ah! Pues gracias, a mi madre siempre le han gustado las flores silvestres y esa es su favorita. Y ¿tu?

—Nezumi.

Shion cerró los ojos para luego volver a abrirlos.

—Ese es mi nombre.

—Nezumi. —Repitió Shion como si no entendiera aquello, —Me parece un poco extraño. — comento Shion y sin embargo algo resonaba en su cabeza susurrando la familiaridad de aquel hombre de ojos grises y un hueco en su estómago que se movía de un lado a otro le exigía acercarse un poco más a él.

Sus ojos son grises. Ese gris lo había visto en otro lado, en algún recuerdo o quizá en un sueño.

—Extraño, ¿Qué quieres decir? —Anterior mente esa frase le molesto, ahora le daba esperanza de que al menos en una recóndita parte de su mente, de su corazón aun permaneciera su presencia.

Shion bajo la mirada arrepentido, en realidad ni él sabía lo que había querido dar entender con ese comentario, además como podía resultarle familiar alguien que jamás vio en su vida, era mejor cambiar de tema.

Volvieron a discutir sobre el disparo en su brazo, Nezumi tuvo que aguantar nuevamente esa incredulidad de que en No.6 se persiguiera a las personas como trofeos de caza, y tuvo que explicarle, de nuevo, todo como aquella noche tormentosa, igual a la que ahora estaban viviendo, ¡Maldición! Porque todo era tan jodidamente igual a esa noche de hace nueve años.

Shion le ofreció ropa para cambiarse y una taza de chocolate caliente.

Estaba reviviendo el pasado, con más años, siendo ahora un hombre pero delante del mismo niñito ingenuo que conoció a los doce. Ese que sin más le había ayudado sin pedirle nada a cambio.

Nezumi apretó el mango de la taza para preguntar la razón por la cual lo ayudaba, y Shion dijo. —No lose. —El corazón del roedor dio un salto, porque quizá esa frase escondiera algo como, porque aun te amo.

&&&[…]&&&

Karan escuchó un ruido extraño en la habitación de Shion, su mente de inmediato comenzó a pensar.

Soltó un gemido ahogado y dio tres pasos presurosos hacia el cuarto de su hijo antes de parar abruptamente, si se trataba de quien pensaba era mejor rogar a todas las deidades porque esa persona se quedara.

Si había entrado hurtadillas fuera para llevarse a Shion y liberarlo de esa horrible rutina que lo estaba asfixiando.

—Esta vez llévatelo contigo… Nezumi. — murmuro, ella como su madre siempre lo supo, Shion nunca seria feliz con otra persona que no fuera Nezumi.

&&&[…]&&&

También esta vez Shion le ofreció comida y cobijo, lo que no se espero es que nuevamente su rostro apareciera en las noticas como delincuente de alto riesgo y que Shion a pesar de haberlas visto se negara a denunciarlo. Es más, en su dulce rostro podía notar la preocupación debido a que las sirenas de las patrullas se escuchaban demasiado cerca.

Shion siempre cuestionaba y esta vez no sería la excepción, quería comprender la situación de su refugiado para poder ayudarlo, Nezumi no sabía si contarle la verdad ayudaría. De algún modo Shion estaba en el lugar correcto, ayudando gente y salvando al mundo con aquella mente brillante, lo único que le deparaba a su lado era un errar constante y un día tras otro de preocupaciones.

Estaba siendo egoísta al desear arrebatarle nuevamente esa vida de comodidades que tuvo y que ahora de forma extraña recuperaba.

—Debería irme. —Dijo Nezumi poniéndose de pie.

—No, espera. Es peligroso, no escuchas las patrullas, si te están buscando aquí estas más seguro y…

Shion levanto las manos para retenerlo y Nezumi sin miramientos lo sometido contra el colchón, su mano derecha tomo la cuchara de la bandeja en donde había comido y una vez más Nezumi chisto ante lo insoportablemente parecida de la situación.

—Si esto fuera un cuchillo —dijo pasando la cuchara por el cuello de su presa. —Estarías muerto.

—¿Como lo hiciste? ¿Usaste algún punto vital? ¿Podrías enseñarme a hacerlo?

Nezumi no puedo evitar carcajearse, amaba esa parte del albino, tan ingenua, tan confiada.

—Eres un cabeza hueca, un completo descerebrado.

Como aquella ocasión dejo que el peso de su cuerpo se estrellara contra el de abajo y se olvidó de todo, que importaba si era egoísta, teniendo el calor danzante del cuerpo de Shion junto al suyo todo desaparecía a su alrededor, valía más sentir su respiración acompasada, ese aroma dulce y rebosante de libertad.

Sus manos se enroscaron sin su consentimiento en la cintura del peliblanco y su boca busco ese pequeño recoveco que forma su cuello y barbilla. Era maravilloso tenerlo así de íntimo, sintiendo la totalidad de su constitución gracias a la fina tela del pantalón y camisa.

—Nezumi. —Llamo el otro.

—Solo un rato. Déjame estar así solo un rato. —Su voz salía suplicante, pero poco le importo que Shion le escuchara, a él, solo a él le permitiría verlo en ese estado tan lamentable y necesitado. Demandaba tenerlo así, junto a él, sin darle la posibilidad a escapar. Era suyo.

Lo pensó solo un instante antes de decidirse a posar ambas manos sobre la cadera de Shion al tiempo que tragaba difícilmente saliva, que pasaría si el peliblanco lo repelía, sin duda aquella muestra de desprecio sería una herida profunda que jamás cerraría.

Un extraño nudo comenzaba a formarse en su garganta, acompañado de los fuertes latidos de su corazón ¿Qué era aquello? ¿Miedo? ¿Inseguridad? Nezumi jamás había experimentado nada de aquello con respecto a Shion, siempre confió en los sentimientos de la pequeña majestad. Pero en ese momento no era Shion o al menos no el suyo, el chico entregado que con palabras tímidas le exponía su sentir.

Shion le miro sin que él pudiera descifrar al completo esa mirada, ¿y creía conocerlo? Que error.

—Nezumi—. Y la sola mención de su nombre lo regreso a la realidad, anhelaba tanto tenerlo, poseerlo.

Con delicadeza Shion tomo el rostro de su invitado y sin titubeos lo dirigió hacia su rostro para colocar un efímero beso que no hizo más que encender del todo al roedor.

Sin darle mucho tiempo a reaccionar, sus labios fueron apresados por otros que lo buscaban con deseo. Con cuidado Shion pasó ambos brazos por el cuello de Eve para darle un mayor acceso, lo que fue bien aprovechado por Nezumi quien al tomar aire se coló en aquella cavidad recorriendo con su lengua cada espacio jamás explorado.

Los jadeos por la fuerza ejercida comenzaban a salir de la boca de Shion, la oleada de sentimientos que experimentaban lo seducían cada vez más, ni siquiera sabía por qué había accedido de forma tan dócil a participar en aquel ritual, al que no pensaba oponerse sin importar hasta donde pretendía llegar ese joven de mirada gris que parecía desear devorarlo en un solo beso.

Se separaron lentamente viendo como un pequeño hilo de saliva aún los unía. Shion estaba extasiado por las sensaciones hasta que algo le aprisiono las manos por sobre su cabeza contra el colchón inmovilizándolo, ¿Qué le sucedía? Se alarmo levantando la cabeza encontrando ahí las manos del otro quién le sonreía tranquilamente.

—Nezumi... que pas... — Hace solo unos minutos era tan dulce.

Se sentía avergonzado y sus mejillas ardían, además de eso la sonrisa de su próximamente amante lucía algo diferente, casi ¿Maliciosa?

Quiso moverse pero fue en vano porque sobre él se encontraban Nezumi moviendo sus caderas buscando hacer cada vez más contacto con las del peliblanco. Ambos se rozaban sensualmente, acariciándose mutuamente sobre las telas. Shion sintió la virilidad del roedor endurecerse ¡Era delicioso! Quiso participar así que comenzó con el movimiento de caderas incitándolo provocadoramente, ni el comprendía porque reaccionaba tan rápidamente a esos estímulos, pero tampoco tenía ganas de ponerse a diseccionar sus asuntos hormonales cuando su cuerpo pedía por más.

Nezumi quería resistir la tentación pero su cuerpo opinaba distinto, ¡Deseaba tomarlo ahí y ya! Pero no podía, dejo de moverse un instante para contemplarlo al completo, su ideal para una posible primera vez era algo más romántico, Shion lo merecía, la cuestión era que no estaba seguro si podía aguantar porque la mirada granate le gritaba sus deseos y el simplemente lo observaba sin saber si continuar.

Shion estaba desesperado aquellos roces despertaban cosas en él que jamás pensó sentir. ¿Por qué paro? ¿Por qué no continuaba con lo que hacía? Aquellos toques lo estaban volviendo loco, quería sentir más, mucha más.

Ya sin vacilar, Nezumi deslizó sus manos acariciando el plano abdomen de su flor. Se sentía confortable su piel suave y tersa.

Shion ladeó la cabeza, le ponía nervioso el tener las manos de Nezumi jugando por su cuerpo. Y se empezaba a impacientar porque todo su ser le exigía algo que no estaba seguro que era. Nezumi hundía su cabeza en su cuello mordiéndole y dejándole quién sabe cuántas marcas que mañana no sabría explicarle a su madre.

¡Mi mamá!

Ella estaba abajo y él perdido en aquella situación no había reparado en ello.

Shion levanto la cabeza para mirar al roedor y advertirle que la casa no estaba vacía, en lugar de eso dio un sonoro gemido, Nezumi además de estimularlo con las manos no había cesado con su movimiento de caderas y una estocada más fuerte que las demás había sido la causante de su casi grito.

La vista se le nublo del placer, estaba por llegar al cielo. No lo soportaba más, ya no pensaba claro y con los ojos cerrados saboreaba los labios que tenía sobre los suyos mordiéndolos y lamiéndolos siempre que podía.

Nezumi coló una de sus manos por entre los pantalones aún puestos del albino pensando cómo hacer para desnudarle plenamente sin ser demasiado brusco, deseaba dejarle una bella sensación de cariño y protección. Su mano se detuvo en un bulto, el totalmente erguido miembro del científico lo recibía deseoso. Nezumi lo acarició con la punta de los dedos observando los diferentes gestos que hacía.

—¡Nezumi! —Shion gimió ante éste nuevo contacto

El ojirojo no pudo evitar casi gritar del placer moviendo aún más su cadera. La velocidad aumentaba al igual que el calor corporal que sentía. Nunca se puso a elucubrar sobre lo increíblemente delicioso que podía ser copular, se arrepentía de no haberlo hecho antes, pero por extraño que pareciera se negaba a dejar que alguien le tocara de aquella forma, en cambio con Nezumi todo era tan natural que le asustaba.

El jadeo, los gemidos, las voces de ambos clamando por el otro, todo era parte importante del ritual, sus cuerpos se estremecían, al estar proximos al clímax.

La sensación fue inusual para Nezumi, tanto sexo y jamás experimento tanto placer como hasta ese momento, cansado aflojó el agarre en el que tenía a Shion, mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa sincera.

Shion le devolvió la mirada y por primera vez en toda la sesión se detuvo a cuestionarse ¿Nezumi lo amaba?, porque él no estaba seguro de sus sentimientos, acaba de ceder frente a un desconocido cuando tenía un compromiso con Lear, pero no sé arrepentía.

Continuara…

Mil gracias por sus comentarios, por su tiempo… por su preferencia… por todo..

Atte: Ciel Phantomhive.


	7. Álgido 2

Aquí la continuación de ese encuentro tan esperado… sé que es poco, pero paciencia, paciencia…. Prometo que le siguiente capítulo será más largo.

Atte: **Ciel Phantomhive.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 7 Álgido 2/2**

Ya más calmados, un incómodo silencio se formó entre ellos. A pesar de todo, la vergüenza seguía presente y había muchas cosas de las que hablar o ¿Sería solo la aventura de una noche? No, no puede ser, se decía Shion sintiendo su cuerpo temblar ante esa posibilidad.

Nezumi tenía el cuerpo del otro debajo suyo, acorralado, era más que lógico el estado en el que se encontraba ya que nada podía hacer por negar el hecho de que lo deseaba, su falo ya se recuperaba ansioso de encajarse en una parte más íntima que reclamaba como suya.

—¡¿Qué intentas probar?! ¿Qué quieres de mí? — se quejó el científico intentando incorporarse pero le fue imposible ya que Nezumi se hizo dueño de su cuello besándolo violentamente.

Shion gimió ante el contacto, tenía que centrarse, pensar claro o las cosas se le irían de las manos. Giró la cabeza deseando esquivar los labios de su extraño invitado dejando expuesta aún más aquella parte y es que aunque su boca se quejase, él quería que siguiese, era como encontrar agua después de una interminable caminata por el desierto.

Nezumi continuó bajando, fuertes quejidos salían de la boca del peliblanco. Había soñado tantas veces con ese momento que lo disfrutaría cuanto pudiese. Nezumi besaba y mordía todo el blanco pecho expuesto bajo suyo porque en un arranque le había abierto la camisa, ya no podía ni quería detenerse.

Le era difícil creer lo que hacía, simplemente imposible. Intentó levantarse y pedir una buena disculpa dejando intacta la virginidad de Shion para que cuando él recordara fuera aún más especial su entrega, pero sus labios no se despegaban de la nívea piel de su acompañante, más específicamente de aquella serpiente roja que ahora tenía a la vista tras quitarle la camisa. Las palabras se atoraban en su garganta y los gemidos de su flor lo ensordecían ¿Estaría bien continuar? A Shion no parecía incomodarle.

Lo tenía decidido, llegaría hasta el final y lo disfrutaría tanto como pudiese ¿Cuántas veces se te presenta esta clase de oportunidades en la vida? No muchas, eso era seguro y quizás sea la última si toma en cuenta su situación actual.

—Shion. — ronroneo el actor contra el oído ajeno separándose unos momentos para ver el rostro de su amado.

Nezumi continuaba besándolo y mordiéndolo. Shion mordió su labio inferior para acallar su voz, pero no surtía ningún efecto; por lo que se vio forzado a llevar ambas manos a su boca. Estaba perdiendo aquella batalla... y lo peor de todo es que no deseaba decirle que el motivo por el que intentaba reprimirse era su madre, la cual hasta hacia poco ya había olvidado gracias a las hábiles manos del roedor.

El moreno lo miró triunfante era el momento.

Shion se calmó al ya no sentir las caricias en su cuerpo más dio un leve brinco en la cama cuando sintió esa mano traviesa que se colaba en lugares jamás explotaros por otras personas y le arrancaba los pantalones de un solo tirón. ¿Qué tramaba Nezumi? No lo sabía, pero sí quería descubrirlo y rápido, si esto iba a ser tan inconmensurablemente agradable como lo anterior.

El moreno comenzó acariciando su miembro viendo como el otro le miraba asombrado, tan indefenso, resistiéndose al más bajo de sus instintos a pesar del placer.

Shion con gran esfuerzo invirtió posiciones, ahora él se encontraba sobre Nezumi y sin pudor alguno abrió la boca para meterse de una sola vez el pene de Nezumi, Nezumi dio un jadeo ahogado, divertido de ver esa nueva faceta del Shion, quien cogía con una mayor fuerza la masculinidad de su acompañante y la sometía a un vaivén de incontrolables estocadas mientras su lengua degustaba exquisitamente cada parte de carne.

Nezumi entrecerró los ojos, no podía negar que lo disfrutaba, era más que increíble que el Shion que conocía sea el mismo que ahora le daba tanta satisfacción ¡¿Cómo podía ser tan bipolar?! El siempre con esa estúpida sonrisa cándida y de personalidad tan calmada, Shion era impredecible eso lo enloquecía.

Tragó duro ante la visión de albino lamiendo desesperadamente su entrepierna ¡Por qué tales caricias tenían que ser tan jodidamente buenas! Estaba llegando a su límite, más besos, mordidas en aquella parte lo hacían perder la razón. ¡Y la boca de Shion continuaba acelerando cada vez que a su dueño se le daba la gana!

Faltaba poco para terminar, estaba seguro. Intentó resistirse pero ya no podía, su espalda comenzó a arquearse al tiempo que una serie de fuertes gemidos salían sin control. Era el mejor momento pero no permitiría que la diversión terminara ahí.

Con un poco de fuerza logro separar a Shion, el albino lo miraba jadeante sin entender. ¡Dios! Ese chico no sabía lo endemoniadamente sexy que era, la serpiente roja le llamaba, casi podía verla reptar por el cuerpo blanco haciendo que su miembro diera dolorosas punzadas de deseo.

Se secó la frente con el dorso de su mano, colocando a Shion de vuelta bajo su el cuerpo. Ya no había vuelta atrás, con rapidez se desnudó para quedar en las mismas condiciones que el albino, ambos se miraron deseos de lo que vendría a continuación.

Nezumi acarició temerosamente los níveos muslos bajo suyo incitándolo a separarlos y acomodándolos a cada extremo de su cadera, luego fue subiendo frotando con suma delicadeza hasta llegar a la intersección de ambos. Se detuvo de pronto, respirando agitadamente por la excitación que sentía ante la virginal entrada rosa que tenía delante.

Él había tendido sexo con muchas personas, pero ahí delante de su pequeña majestad le temblaban las manos y parecía incluso asustado, tal cual si fuera la primera vez.

Shion lo miro con clara preocupación, era de suponer que el albino también estaba atemorizado.

— Nezumi —pronunció angustiado ante la pausa del moreno. El susodicho rió fanfarronamente mientras trataba de retomar sus interrumpidas acciones, este debía ser el mejor y peor día de su vida, estaba por tomar a Shion y el peliblanco ni se acordaba de él, mucho menos de sus experiencias pasadas, del cariño entre ambos.

—Tranquilo, todo va a estar bien —dijo el de cabellos oscuros besando sus finos labios. A pesar de todo, quería terminar con lo que había empezado y quizá de esa forma si no podía recuperar los recuerdos del otro al menos formaría un lazo único e inquebrantable.

Se acomodó entre las piernas del albino tratando de controlar su peso para no caer de lleno sobre él. Una vez cómodo suspiró profundamente antes de tomar con una mano el miembro semi-erecto de Shion.

Aún tenía muchas dudas en mente, pero las arrojo lejos para concentrase en depositaba un par de besos en su cuello y pecho, descendiendo con locura hasta el torso y luego hasta la cintura en donde observo con devoción la cicatriz que tanto le seducía.

Shion arrugo las sábanas que tenía bajo suyo al ver que Nezumi se había detenido otra vez, dejándolo con una dolorosa erección.

Al ver que el moreno no parecía entender que estaba más urgido que antes optó por tomar nuevamente la iniciativa comenzando así a mover las caderas hacia arriba en busca de contacto.

Nezumi volvió a sonreír quizá su pequeña majestad si había madurado después de todo y eso merecía una recompensa, de un solo bocado engulló el dulce manjar que se presentaba frente a sus ojos.

Shion al sentir la calidez de aquella húmeda cavidad, ladeó la cabeza ante las tantas nuevas sensaciones que emergían ¿eso era lo que había sentido Nezumi?

Clamaba por más y entre murmullos repetía el nombre de quien lo satisfacía de manera tan fascinante. Sintió como su lengua se paseaba por la longitud de su miembro, seguido de una fuerte succión que lo obligó a cerrar los ojos.

Shion podía sentir la tibia saliva de Nezumi manchando sus muslos, humedeciendo y preparando el camino. Se aferró al borde de la cama cuando sintió como la lengua le penetraban y el sin poder evitarlo dejaba salir un potente quejido.

De pronto, el vaivén se detuvo y en un rápido movimiento por parte del moreno, este lo giró para así dejarlo boca abajo y de espaldas a él.

—Lo siento majestad pero no aguanto más.

Nezumi puso un par de dedos en la boca de Shion dejando en claro que debía lamerlos. Shion era endemoniadamente sicalíptico le gustara o no, su lengua rosa pasando por cada uno de sus dedos lo enardecía como nadie. Una vez creyó suficiente el ojigris introdujo el primero de sus dedos en la parte trasera del chico abruptamente, sintiendo lo estrecho que era y que aquel toque de furia controlaba excitaba a Shion.

Shion dio un sonoro gemido por el contacto sobre su virginal entrada, lo que provocó que el roedor se detuviera asustado por haberle causado algún daño, lo que menos deseaba era herirlo.

— No te... detengas —pidió Shion entre jadeos, escondiendo la cabeza entre las almohadas para evitar que Nezumi se preocupara demás.

El de cabellos oscuros accedió a tal petición e introdujo un segundo dedo, sintiendo así el producto de la dilatación, ya terminada su labor, se movió sutilmente, acomodándose con mayor firmeza y tomando aún más fuerte las caderas del albino.

—Creo que esta listo majestad, dolerá un poco pero aguante.

— ¡Sí! — afirmó la flor sumamente sonrojado

Nezumi sonrió, moviéndose un poco para tomar su propio miembro que se encontraba en las mismas circunstancias que el del peliblanco. Lo acomodó en la estrecha entrada suspirando por anticipado y, haciendo presión, empezó a meterlo.

—Ahora es mío pequeña majestad, completamente mío. —Gimió deseoso contra el oído del albino apenas estuvo completamente dentro.

Podía sentirlo claramente dentro de él mientras esperaba a que se acostumbrara, era enteramente delicioso y tan natural que parecía inverosímil el haber pasado tanto tiempo sin ese acoplamiento que le completaba. Las embestidas comenzaron suaves, tiernas para ir ganando confianza a tal grado que al final eran estocadas fuertes y profundas que perforaban el cuerpo de Shion sin cuidado, removiendo las fibras más recónditas de su interior, marcándolo como suyo.

—Ahhaaaa... Ne…zu…mi—no pudo articular ni el nombre sin tener que tartamudear, la lujuria había hecho presa de ellos. Los dedos de Nezumi recorrieron su columna vertebral haciéndole estremecer.

Nezumi dio un gemido ronco al sentirse en el punto álgido de placer siendo apretado por ese estrecho y suave lugar que le partencia a él, y Shion no hacía más que incitarlo con aquellos llamados que le hacían ver cuánto disfrutaba y que aquel toque algo brusco le daba aún más placer.

Quería, necesitaba sentir todas aquellas embestidas lujuriosas, gritar el nombre de quien lo penetraba tan vehementemente casi torturándolo de placer, gemir hasta que se le desgarrara la garganta y ni aun entonces demostraría ni la milésima parte de lo que estallaba en su interior con cada embate porque nadie jamás lograría extasiarlo de esa forma.

—Majestad me encanta esa parte masoquista suya. —Susurro gustoso pasando su lengua por la parte trasera del cuello y parte de la espalda.

La cama chirriaba aguatando el peso de ambos amantes y su demostración más que apasionada de placer. ¿Cuánto aguantaron? No lo sabían ni les interesaba porque cuando la pequeña muerte les envolvió en sus brazos ellos simplemente la recibieron mirándose directamente a los ojos sellando su encuentro con un beso demandante, abrazador, dulce y apasionado, el mismo con el que le juro volver era el que determinaba el fin de su espera.

Continuara…

N. A.

Por ahí hay un comentario de

 **Guest.** Gracias por elogiar mi trabajo y sobre todo por el hecho de que te tomaras la molestia de dejarme un comentario. Lo que no comprendí fue ¿Por qué te daría pena? Son opiniones que pueden ser buenas o malas pero que al final nos sirven para crecer a nosotros como escritores.

Atte: Ciel Phantomhive


	8. Avenencia

**Guest:** Me da gusto poder arrancarte de la rutina. Dame la mano y viajemos juntos a un lugar mejor.

 **Unviajante:** como me gustaría tomar literal tu nombre, de esa manera emprendería contigo un camino largo, tortuoso, pero lleno de aventuras, sentimientos y emociones.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 8 Avenencia**

Shion se acurruco sobre el pecho de Nezumi evitando mirarlo a los ojos, no deseaba ver en ellos la fría mueca de quien complacido no sabe cómo despedirse.

—Majestad. —Llamo Nezumi.

Shion se tensó evitando comenzar a llorar. "Se despedirá, me dará las gracias y se ira" pensó el albino encogiéndose en sí mismo.

—Shion. —Volvió a hablar, algo andaba mal, conocía demasiado bien al peliblanco. —Majestad atienda a su sirviente, porque tiene algo importante que decirle.

—Nezumi. —La vista de los ojos cristalinos apunto del llanto de Shion le conmovieron. Se arrepiente. Pensó el roedor. Lamenta haberme entregado a mí su primera vez.

—Shion, si esto fue un erro yo…

—No, —Grito. —No fue un error, al menos de mi parte —acoto desesperado sujetandose al ex-actor

—¿Entonces qué sucede? —Su voz intento que sonara tierna, tal cual si le hablara a un pequeño animalito.

—Te irás. —Gimió quedito aferrándose a la cintura del actor.

Nezumi se estremeció ante tal declaración, ¿en que estaba pensando al tomarlo solamente así? ni siquiera se había molestado en decirle una sola palabra cariñosa durante todo su encuentro y ahora él lucia como un aprovechado que después del sexo daría las gracias educadamente para marchase.

—No, no me iré, no si tú no quieres. Pero tampoco puedo quedarme en todo caso…

—Sí, voy contigo, a donde quieras y cuando quieras…—Se apresuró a afirmar aferrándose con más desesperación al actor.

Nezumi sonrió, hace nueve años solo era un niño incapaz de sostenerse sobre sus propios pies, cuanto menos de proteger aquello que amaba, pero ahora, ahora era diferente, ya era todo un hombre y sabría cuidar y proteger a Shion de todo y contra todo.

—Entonces majestad…

&&&[…]&&&

Inukashi chasqueo la lengua incomoda, preocupada y molesta, casi amanecía y el idiota de Nezumi no daba signos de seguir con vida.

—Maldición no debimos permitirle ir. —Remilgo la cuidadora de perros

—Ambos sabemos que hubiera ido independientemente de si le ayudabas o no, porque se trata de Shion. Hace cinco años negaba lo que sentía y nosotros nos lo tragamos, pero ahora ni queriendo puede fingir, está claro porque volvió y que no se marchar sin él—. Afirmo Rikiga con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro, muy independientemente de ser el hijo de su amor platónico, Shion se había ganado su cariño y respeto, por eso deseaba que fuera feliz y si solo encontraría aquello con aquella rata desvergonzada pues qué remedio, le desceraría lo mejor y le dejaría marchar.

—Shion va a casarse, nadie renunciaría a sus nupcias por la aventura de una noche y…

—Decías querida—Acentuó Rikiga al ver dos sombras acercándose.

Nezumi sujetaba fuertemente la mano de Shion, temeroso de que en cuanto lo soltara el albino pensara mejor las cosas arrepintiéndose, por eso de vez en vez daba un suave apretón a la blanca mano, para asegurarse de que seguía ahí, a su lado.

Shion dio un pequeño trastabillo estrellándose directamente contra la espalda de Nezumi.

—Shion, ¿te hiciste daño? —Pregunto asustado.

—No, estoy bien. —Contesto con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

—Al parecer esa demora valió la pena. —Rikiga contuvo la carcajada que pugnaba por salir de su boca tras entender porque al parecer Shion no caminaba correctamente y cerciorarse de que Inukashi también lo había descubierto.

—¿Ellos…? ¿Ellos…? —tartamudeo ella sin saber si debía o no completar la frase.

—No pierden el tiempo. —Se burló el anciano por el asombro de la chica. —Vamos, que era de esperarse, cinco años aguantándose la lujuria no podía pronosticar menos que ese desenlace, es más, me sorprende que pudieran separarse. Ya en el pasado se notaba la tención sexual entre ellos así que supongo, por el andar de Shion, que la sesión fue de campeonato. —Rio guasón. —Ahora ¿podamos irnos ya?, este lugar es peligroso.

—Sí, larguémonos. —Nezumi emprendió la marcha sin soltar la mano de Shion, molesto por los comentarios del hombre y la vergüenza e incomodidad que Shion experimentaba ante sus palabras, aunque debía admitir que gracias a ello su pequeña majestad se apretujaba contra su espalda dándole una sensación de poder inexplicable que disfrutaba en demasía.

—Inukashi. —La chica presto atención. Rikiga le sonrió antes de hacerle un gesto de que se acercara y decir contra su oído. — ¡Dios! Eso sí debió ser sexo del bueno, que lastima que nos lo perdimos.

Ella le propino un buen derechazo antes de seguir a los otros dos.

&&&[…]&&&

—No se quedaran, ya tengo suficientes problemas como para… —y su oración de Inukashi quedo ahí.

—Por supuesto que no, todo No.6 debe estar buscando a Shion hasta por debajo de las piedras, así que en cuanto se dé una ducha rápida nos vamos. —Nezumi tomo una bolsa para echar unos cuantos alimentos y ropa.

—Nezumi, es una locura, adonde piensas ir, esto no se detendrá con solo abandonar No.6 ¡NO LO ENTIENDES! Shion es el faro sobre el cual la humidad está apostando la recuperación del planeta, y Elyurias no va sobrevivir lejos de su creador. Estas condenando a todos a una muerte segura, ¿eso es lo que quieres? —apelo ella a la razón. La cuidadora de perros estaba jugando su última carta.

—No, pero tampoco pienso dejar a Shion, él no quiere estar ahí, y… — defendió el roedor.

—Eso no es del todo cierto. —Ambos, canino y roedor se viraron para observar a Shion que con paso suave se acercaba a ellos. —Sabes, siempre creí que tú como último descendiente de mi tribu entenderías mejor mis designios.

—Elyurias. —Siseo Nezumi poniéndose a la defensiva al entender que era la Diosa quien le hablaba utilizando a Shion.

—Veo que no. —Shion controlado por Elyurias meneo la cabeza, con elegancia tomo asiento en uno de los sillones de la estancia. —Quizá esperaba demasiado de ti. En fin… por ahora lo único que tengo que decirte es… aléjate de este niño.

—Y ¿por qué piensas que voy a obedecerte? —Gruño Nezumi

—Simple, porque puedo dejarlo morir en cualquier momento.

Nezumi palideció, ¿que estaba diciendo?

—Sabes que él está aquí gracias a mí, es por mí que aun respira, y esta maraca. —Señalo la serpiente roja que rodeaba el cuerpo del albino. —Es mi marca. Me pertenece te guste o no. Por ello, inténtalo si te atreves, aléjalo de mí y no durara ni un minuto, volverás a tenerlo entre tus brazos, frio e inerte.

—¡Cállate! Shion es cálido, respira, está vivo.

—No gracias a ti.

—Pero yo di mucho por él y…

—¡Que tú diste! Deja que te aclare las ideas, tú no le diste nada más que penas.

—Yo.

—Toma asiento… Nezumi… —Elyurias siseo el nombre con desprecio. —Aborrezco ese nombre, te queda mejor el tuyo. —Afirmó con teatralidad.

—No voy a discutir sobre eso. —Contesto Nezumi. Era tan desquiciante mirar esas muecas extrañas en el rostro de Shion.

—Como quieras. Ahora, tú sabes tú versión, así que es justo que te cuente la versión de Shion, cosas que tú no sabes y que tienen más valor del que imaginas. —Elyurias espero a que Nezumi tomara asiento, el roedor a regañadientes acepto sentarse.

—La versión de Shion. Esto no es una novela. —Remilgo Nezumi.

—¡Oh! Claro que no, porque si lo fuera terminaría con un final feliz y tú lo único que le diste fue dolor.

Nezumi negó con la cabeza.

—Nezumi no hizo más que velar por el bienestar de ese niño cabeza hueca, hasta el punto de…—grito la única chica en la estancia.

—Silencio. —Ordeno la Diosa mirando furiosa a la morena. —Ladras demasiado y dices poco. —Inukashi cayó al suelo de rodillas sentía todo su cuerpo estremecerse del miedo. ¿Quién era esa persona? ¿Quién era Elyurias?

—¡Basta! —Pidió Nezumi al ver el estado de pánico en que su amiga había quedado.

—Bien, escucha entonces.

&&&[…]&&&

21 años atrás.

Karan miro a su hijo, sus bonitos ojos color caramelo hacían juego perfectamente con aquel hermoso tono de piel. Sin duda y sin importar quién era su padre, Shion, su hermoso Shion llegaría a ser alguien importante, que interesaba si era un hombre, el nombre de la flor le sentaba de maravilla. Con un año de vida ya demostraba su extraordinario intelecto, sin embargo siempre estaba solo.

—Tienes una inquietante forma de demostrar tu interés en nuestra raza como especímenes. Particularmente creo que es más conveniente solo diseccionar los hábitos para de esa forma entender el comportamiento e instinto de… —alegaba el pequeño Shion mientras apilaba sus cubos con letras formando un nombre extraño.

—Shion. ¿Con quién hablas? —Pregunto Karan inspeccionando con la mirada la estancia.

—Con una avispa —respondió el niño como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

—Una avispa, Shion, esos insectos son peligros aléjate de ella, voy a matarla

Tal vez si Karan hubiera sabido que aquel primer encuentro marcaria la vida de su hijo habría pensado en algo más inteligente que intentar golpear al insecto con un periódico.

A los cinco años Shion entro a un instituto especial y casi había olvidado por completo su encuentro con aquella avispa parlante, pero no menguo su curiosidad, así que cuando le preguntaron por una especialidad no dudo en contestar Ecología

Y entonces sucedió, esa noche cuando cumplió doce años llego un presente inesperado. Sus ojos son grises

Una noche que Shion jamás borraría de su memoria y por el contrario tatuaría en su corazón. ¿Pero y después de eso?

—Shion, deja de mirar por la ventana ¿a quién esperas ver llegar? —Karan lo miraba con preocupación, desde que habían sido echados de Chronos para ser enviados a Lost Tow Shion siempre se quedaba observando a la distancia.

—A nadie madre. A nadie. — Contestaba él sin apartar la vista de la ventana.

Mirar con anhelo ya no le era suficiente, la preocupación dedicada a Nezumi de ¿cómo estará? ¿Dónde estará? ¿Tendrá que comer? Comenzaba a minar su vida.

—Shion come, hoy he hecho tu postre favorito, pero solo si terminas lo de tu plato, hace días que no te alimentas bien. —Karan intentaba de todo por hacer que Shion volviera a ser él mismo, sin lograrlo del todo.

—No tengo hambre.

Cada noche a partir de su doceavo cumpleaños escuche la misma plegaria.

—Protege a Nezumi, cualquier mal que este destinado a él prefiero sufrirlo yo, no permitas que pase hambre ni frio, te lo ruego, apiádate de él si existes. ¡Dios! Daria cualquier cosa con tal de verlo. Quiero verlo, saber que está bien, que al menos tiene un techo sobre su cabeza…

Siempre lloraba.

Por eso.

Entre sueños borrosos llego a esa callejuela sucia y fría, la nieve caía suave e interminable. Dio uno o dos paso antes de fijar su vista en el niño de cabello azulado que tiritando dormía sin darse cuenta que moría a cada segundo.

—Nezumi. — los ojos grises se abrieron sorprendidos, Shion le sonrió y le extendió la mano, aún estaba a tiempo de ayudarlo —Nezumi. —volvió a llamarlo incentivándolo a ponerse en pie.

Nezumi tambaleante y desesperado dio un paso hacia Shion buscaba alcanzarlo. —Shion. —Grito con todas sus fuerzas Nezumi, y Shion pudo escucharlo tan claramente que sintió un escalofrió recórrele al entero. —Shion.

—Si es lo que deseas, entonces guíalo a un lugar seguro. —La voz de una mujer le susurraba a Shion en su oído, era apenas un murmullo que podía perderse con el soplo incesante del viento.

—¿A dónde? —Pregunto el niño castaño, inseguro ante lo aplastantemente real que resultaba ese sueño porque eso era un sueño, pero incuso comenzaba a temblar.

—A donde no puedan alcanzarlo, a donde él pueda vivir, un refugio. —Contesto la voz de la mujer, siempre con ese tono bajo.

—Nezumi, ven. Ven, Nezumi. —Shion sintió que sabía a donde era eso, que conocía el camino y que era mejor echar a correr porque el cielo se tornaba más oscuro y eso pronostica una ventisca. Tengo que ponerlo a salvo antes de eso o…

Se negaba a pensar en lo que ocurría si fracasaba.

Shion observo a Nezumi, las piernas se negaban a moverse seguramente lleva mucho sin comer nada decente y sin embargo podía ver determinación en su mirada, y él solo podía llamarlo.

—Nezumi date prisa ya casi llegas, falta poco. —Le alentaba. Las casas quedaron atrás y sin su protección el viento helado golpeaba sin compasión la constitución del ojigris.

Nezumi levanto la mano y Shion intento estrecharla sin existo. Los pies de Nezumi trastabillaron y cayó de bruces golpeándose contra la piedra.

—Nezumi.

—¿Por qué Shion? — y Nezumi lloro sin saber que más hacer.

Shion se arrodillo intentando acariciar los cabellos de color noche conteniendo las inmensas ganas de llorar.

—Déjame tocarlo, déjame ayudarlo. Te daré mi vida a cambio de la de él. —Sollozo Shion.

—¿Estás seguro? —Shion se puso de pie, esa voz, esa voz la recordaba, era la misma de aquella avispa.

—Sí, sí, pide lo que quieras, pero déjame ayudarlo.

—Entonces serás mi contenedor, mi semilla. Te daré la habilidad de domesticar cualquier ser vivo, porque yo los gobierno a todos, podrás mirar al mundo de forma distinta, y por sobre todo tu visión estará más allá de lo que cualquiera pueda ofrecerte en este mundo, sin embargo, sufrirás mucho, y al final perderás aquello por lo que luchas. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

—Sí, no demores más, Nezumi esta tan frio.

FRIO… Shion reacciono, podía tocarlo, con mucho esfuerzo lo arrastro por el túnel hasta la puerta, con dificultad logro abrirla, debía darse prisa Nezumi perdía rápidamente calor.

Cuando al fin logro recostarlo en la cama Shion estaba exhausto y aterrado, la palidez y el amoratamiento de sus labios demostraban el nivel de hipotermia que sufría.

—Tengo que devolverle un poco de calor o morirá.

Todo a su alrededor era inservible para esa tarea.

—Las personas son cálidas cuando están vivas. —dijo recordando las palabras del Nezumi.

Con delicadeza retiro las prendas mojadas debido a la nieve para colocarle las que él llevaba puestas, con suavidad se recostó sobre Nezumi entrelazando sus manos e intentando con todo su ser trasmitirle un poco de temperatura. La tormenta afuera seguramente ya había arreciado y más de uno moriría esa noche, pero no Nezumi, nunca su Nezumi.

—Tú eres fuerte, dijiste que sobrevivirías, demuéstramelo— susurro Shion contra el oído del roedor antes de quedarse dormido bien aferrado Nezumi.

Karan gimió de susto la mañana siguiente al encontrar a Shion casi congelado, mientras repetía una sola palabra.

—Nezumi. Nezumi…

&&&[…]&&&

Nezumi boqueaba como pez fuera del agua, tanto tiempo se la paso convenciéndose a sí mismo que aquel día todo fue producto de una alucinación, que Shion jamás estuvo con él y ahora venía a enterarse de que todo fue real, que su pequeña majestad le salvo una segunda vez, que le debía mucho más de lo que imaginaba. Que no eran alucinaciones suyas cuando vio a Shion amansar con solo una mirada a los sabuesos de Inukashi ese día en el hotel.

—Ese fue nuestro trato, el me pertenece. Porque uso su propia existencia como moneda de pago por tu vida.

Continuara…

N. A.

Espero que el capítulo no haya quedado enredado porque es un punto muy importante para el final.

Atte: Ciel Phantomhive.


	9. Alegoría

**Notificación:**

Lamento tener que colocar esta noticia, por motivos fuera de mi control, no podre actualizar en un buen rato, sé que no es raro que los deje un periodo largo sin capítulos nuevos pero… resulta que esta vez será un poquito más largo…

No se espanten, si voy a seguir actualizando, es solo que van a ser más tardado, puede ser un capitulo cada dos semanas… y cada dos semanas para cada fic… es decir hoy 5 actualicé la de Tu y yo… y pensé actualizar hasta dentro de otras dos Amnesia, pero como ya tenía terminado el capítulo y he logrado escaquearme un rato del trabajo pues adelanto, pero la verdad es que tendrán que espera varias semanas antes de ver una actualización.

De verdad que me duele que tenga que ser así, espero que tanto tiempo de distancia entre capítulos no los desanime de seguir leyendo.

Atte: Ciel Phantomhive.

Posdata:

Si alguien quiere consolarme puede mandarme diario un comentario… jijijijjj es broma, ya sé que la pagina solo admite un comentario por capitulo.

.

.

.

.

 **Capítulo 9 Alegoría**

—Ese fue nuestro trato, el me pertenece —acoto Elyurias con tono rotundo.

Nezumi quiso protestar ante esa afirmación. Elyurias en el cuerpo de Shion volvió a hablar con todo desdeñoso.

—Pero esa no es la razón por la cual lo estoy alejando de ti; después de todo fui yo quien le brindó la oportunidad de llegar hasta tu corazón. Y lo echaste a perder. —recrimino con saña.

—Yo… —murmuro Nezumi sin despegar su mirada de la rojiza de Shion la cual por la presencia de la Diosa parecía brillar con desprecio.

—Cuatro años llorando tu ausencia, luego un rencuentro en que Shion no dejo de decirte lo mucho que significabas para él, lo importante que eras en su vida, que te amaba. —La voz de la flor sonaba dolida.

—Yo sentía lo mismo pero… —intento defenderse el roedor.

—Te di a quien yo había elegido para gobernar este mundo y tú lo despreciaste, te encargaste de en cada oportunidad denigrar sus palabras y sentimientos.

—Eso no es cierto.

—Como era eso. "Shion creo que tu uso del lenguaje es peor que la de un chimpancé". —Nezumi bajo la cabeza, sin duda, esas eran sus palabras. —"Es un pequeño mentiroso majestad". —Eran sus respuestas. —Y para coronar tu obra, le abandonaste.

—Yo no…

—Lo dejaste al pie de una ciudad en ruinas, con su pasado mancillado, un presente incierto en donde no sabía siquiera si su madre estaba a salvo y un bebe entre los brazos, te marchaste aun cuando viste sus lágrimas. Le prometiste un rencuentro y tu juramento se convirtió en una pesada carga, en la soga que lo enviaría a la muerte. Nunca le dijiste que lo querías, cuanto menos que lo amabas. Día tras día la flor que tanta belleza irradio se marchitaba, primero dejo de sonreír con sinceridad, pocos lo notaron, luego su apetito disminuyo, pero que importaba mientras trabajara, la rutina que tanto odio fue aquella a la que lo condenaste.

 _No puedo irme, Nezumi puede venir a buscarme, el vendrá aquí porque no hay otro lugar_

—Segundo a segundo, minuto a minuto, hora a hora, día a día, semana tras semana, mes con mes y año tras años se mantuvo firme mirando al horizonte, pero las flores son perecederas y se marchitan. Esta no fue la excepción, la primera vez que se desmayo fue en el laboratorio, debiste verlo, tan inocente y frágil. Ahí conoció a Lear, la segunda vez ya no salió del hospital, estaba demasiado débil, aun así en lo único que pensaba era en volver a su habitación en Lost Tonw por si regresabas. Sus nervios poco a poco se destrozaban con pesadillas sobre los decesos que presencio por las abejas, la muerte de Safu, de la miseria del Bloque Oeste, los gritos de dolor de la penitenciaria, y de ti siempre dándole la espalda y caminando lejos de él.

 _Nezumi. No te vayas… Nezumi… yo sé, estoy consciente que fui una carga, pero mejore, mírame ahora, soy digno de estar a tu lado, ya no soy tan ingenuo, tengo un trabajo que beneficia a la gente y sobre todo; yo te amo… Nezumi, no te vayas… si algo falta lo remediare, Nezumi, por favor no me abandones._

—Los gritos angustiantes y el temblor de su cuerpo lo carcomían por dentro, era presa fácil para los demonios que eran sus miedos e inseguridades, su apariencia no ayudaba, los cuchicheos a su espalda, las miradas fijas en su persona, te necesitaba como no tienes idea.

 _Nezumi, vuelve a mí, Nezumi, de verdad este color era lindo para ti y esta marca era sexy, porque yo solo siento la repugnancia que muchos destilan con solo mirarme_

—Una sola palabra le hacía tanto daño. Y le di la fórmula para crear el árbol de la vida, porque quería consolarlo, verlo reír nuevamente, fue un honor que le pusiera mi nombre. Ame ese detalle. Lo ame a él. Pero cuando lo anuncio al mundo él dijo que te lo dedicaba ti y te odie. Nezumi, ¿sabes cuál es la razón por la cual están tan conectados el árbol y Shion?

Nezumi negó.

—El alimento de ese árbol es la sangre de Shion, la sangre del único sobreviviente del veneno de Avispa, el único ser que tiene mi código genético dentro de él. Una sola gota puede mantener vivo a Elyurias por años, cuando lo creo le entrego la mitad de su sangre.

Nezumi exhalo sonoramente, Elyurias debía estar bromeando.

—No permitiría que muriera, si a ti no te importaba a mi sí, yo le amaba. Quería todo aquello que tú desprecias, esas miradas dulces, eso gestos de aprecio, ese amor entregado desinteresadamente por un hombre con corazón de niño, tan puro, tan cándido, maduro y rotundo. Fueron meses de inconsciencia, y de lágrimas por parte de la madre. Shion es mi semilla, mi ser perfecto y no permitiría que le siguieras dañando. Shion actualmente se alimenta de una sabia que solo yo produzco, sin eso su cuerpo se debilitara sin oportunidad alguna, si tu insistes en llevártelo entonces no tengo porque ayudarte, dejare que vivas lo mismo que yo viví cuando Shion se removía inquieto en la camilla del hospital mientras de sus ojos brotaban lágrimas silenciosas, quiero que sufras el dolor de escuchar tu nombre, solo tu nombre en sus labios sin poder ayudarlo. Por eso le borre la memoria, deseaba que fuera feliz.

—¿Y lo es?

—No te quieras pasar de listo, —alego afilando la mirada. —las consecuencias serán desastrosas si no tomas en cuenta mis palabras ya te di argumentos más que sólidos y sobrados. Ahora lárgate.

—No. Si Shion decide que es mejor no estar a mi lado, daré media vuelta y me marchare, pero solo si es él quien así lo desea.

—Bien entonces suerte con mantenerlo con vida, porque es para mí o para nadie.

Elyurias dibujo una sonrisa ladina en los labios de Shion, luego sus ojos se cerraron y callo inconsciente en el sofá ante la mirada aterrorizada de Nezumi.

—Nezumi. —Grito Inukashi que era la más cercana al albino. —No está respirando.

—Shion. —Grito asustado el roedor, corriendo a sujetar al albino.

El cuerpo laxo se escurría entre sus brazos, los parpados cerrados no se abrían por más que lo llamaba, y su piel comenzaba a tornarse fría y pálida. Estaba perdiendo a Shion otra vez sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo, sin encontrar la forma de retenerlo a su lado, como odiaba ese sentimiento de impotencia.

Sus ojos grises se llenaron de lágrimas, ¿se había equivocado?

No, no fue un error el haberlo tenido entre sus brazos, porque cada uno de sus gestos se convirtió en un preciado recuerdo, y cada sensación que su cuerpo experimento fue única. Fue una conexión perfecta, una demostración pura de amor.

—Shion.

Con la yema de sus dedos delineo las facciones de su flor, lo amaba, y no viviría sin él.

&&&[…]&&&

—Como puede ser posible, Karan contesta. —Grito Rou indignado. —Se suponía que… Shion debía estar en casa, a salvo y lejos de…

—Rou, él ha estado aquí. —El científico levanto una ceja curioso. —Nezumi.

Y el mundo se le vino abajo, si no lograban devolver a Shion en menos de tres días Elyurias moriría y ellos con el árbol de la vida.

—Karan, si Shion no bebe esto, antes de mañana en la tarde morirá. —Aseguro colocando a la vista de la madre el elixir de la Diosa.

—Shion. —Exhalo la mujer conteniendo las lágrimas, ella quería que su hijo fuera feliz, pero… ¿que había hecho? ¿lo condeno la muerte o…?

Continuara…


	10. Astucia

**Capítulo 10 Astucia**

—Si supieras lo que le conviene a ambos dejarías de ser tan testarudo y te contentarías con seguir mis órdenes.

La voz susurrante de Elyurias en su oído lo estaba enfadando, pues el cuerpo inerte de su flor perdía calor rápidamente. ¿Quién se creía para dar o quitar la vida? en especial a Shion que ningún mal había hecho a nadie, nunca la ofendió ni…

—Es por mí, tú lo quieres lejos de mí. —Susurro Nezumi tan levemente que nadie además de la diosa lo escucho.

—Su relación no tiene futuro, es cierto lo que dije, tengo grandes planes para él pero tú eres diferente, eres el ultimo de mis hijos, necesito de tu descendencia para…

—Entonces es eso… —Rumio irritado intentando ubicar con sus ojos grises a la Diosa que de forma tan ecuánime dictaba sentencias. —Solo por eso juegas con Shion de esta forma, por ese detalle te niegas a dejarme estar a su lado.

—No es tan fácil, entiende que…

—Pues si tan poderosa eres… porque no haces que Shion pueda darme hijos. ¡Vamos! te reto, has que lo impensable sea posible.

—No voy a caer en esa trampa tan burda, no está a discusión mis…

—¡Oh! Pero claro que está a discusión, y si tú puedes amenazar entonces yo también, si Shion muere voy a seguirlo, y si lo alejas de mí, te prometo que jamás veras un solo descendiente mío, quieres estirpe puedes engéndrala tú, porque lo que soy yo prefiero castrarme antes de que mis hijos estén bajo tus ordenes tiránicas y psicópatas.

—Cuida tus palabras

—¿Por qué? Ya no tengo nada que perder, me lo has quitado todo.

—No eres mejor que yo, lo prefieres muerto antes que en brazos de otro. De verdad intente que entendieras, quise darte un último regalo y lo has convertido, como todo, en un amago de ofensa y odio.

—¿Qué regalo?

—Tenerlo, poseerlo tal y cual siempre lo deseaste. Pero como dije no está a discusión.

Una potente luz cejo los ojos de Nezumi e Inukashi. Destellos y luces multicolores recogieron con delicadeza el cuerpo de Shion para conducirlo hacia el centro de aquella luminiscencia y desaparecer en un millón de lucecitas danzantes.

—Shion. —Y por primera vez sin importarle la presencia de la alquiladora de perros dejo salir un amargo grito de dolor. —Shiiiiiionnnnnnnnnn…. —y cayo directamente de rodillas al piso.

—Nezumi, esto no es un juego ella, ella quiere que… —Inukashi aun temblaba ligeramente, mirando tentativamente al actor, si lo que aquella cosa brillante, Elyurias, deseaba era que Nezumi tuviera hijos ella estaba muy dispuesta.

—Tengo que encontrar a Shion —argullo rotundo colocándose en pie y escondiendo entre su flequillo azul su mirada gris.

—Nezumi

—A partir de aquí este es problema mío, no te entrometas —advirtió apretando los dientes, debía controlarse o terminaría desquitando su furia y frustración con quien ninguna culpa tenia.

—Pero Nezumi.

—Inukashi, Shion es todo lo que tengo, es mi luz y mi futuro, sin el… yo… —y se forzó a contener el llanto. —Gracias por todo. Adiós.

Inukashi se quedó muda solo mirando la espalda ancha del magnífico hombre que se alejaba de ella sin que pudiera hacer nada para retenerlo.

—Daria lo que fuera porque tú me quisieras por lo menos la mitad de lo que lo amas a él —murmuro la alquiladora de perros dolida.

—¿Son ciertas tus palabras? —Susurro suave a al oído de la alquiladora la voz de una mujer.

—Eres tú, lárgate no quiero oírte. Déjame en paz.

—Pero hermosa niña, yo puedo hacer que tu deseo sea realidad. Puedo entregarte a ese roedor escurridizo, hacer que te susurre palabras cariñosas al oído y te envuelva con esos brazos que tanto anhelas, solo tienes que aceptarme, creer en mí.

—¿Eso es todo? Y ¿Nezumi me amara?

—E visto tu amor por él y sé que sabrás hacerlo feliz. ¿Entonces qué decides?

&&&[…]&&&

Nezumi estrello la puerta de su antiguo refugio, tenía tanas cosas atoradas que incluso podía sentir un nudo en la garganta, lo que más temía estaba sucediendo, que sus errores pasados le costaran su futuro, le costara a Shion.

Dos tímidos toques en la puerta lo regresaron a la realidad, la habitación en la que estaba ya no tenía ese calor de hogar de antaño, el delicioso aroma de la comida recién preparada había sido substituido por uno rancio y los muebles y libros estaban cubiertos de una gruesa capa de polvo.

Volvieron a tocar, Nezumi miro la entrada con gesto asesino, quien se atrevía a incomodarle.

Con furia contenida abrió, deseando golpear al sujeto del otro lado, sus ojos se agrandaron, su puño bajo tan rápido como había subido y su cuerpo tembló de alegría.

—Nezumi.

Nezumi sin perder tiempo estrecho el menudo cuerpo contra el suyo sintiéndose satisfecho ante el temblor del ajeno, sus exquisitos ojos rojos lo miraban disimuladamente y sus labios rosas se mordían inquietos, era tan deseable, siempre lo fue, sus cabellos blancos le llamaban a acariciarlos.

—Te amo, Te amo, te amo. —Repetía Nezumi una y otra vez acunando el cuerpo con ternura. —Eres endemoniadamente sexy lo sabías.

Con agilidad cargo a peso a su inesperada visita para hacerlo entrar y comenzar con una exploración profunda de aquella cavidad que había extrañado tanto.

—Nezumi. —Gimió deliciosamente contra el oído del roedor.

Y Nezumi amaba la forma en que le incentivaba, haciéndolo sentir deseable, aunque el SABOR de aquella boca era DIFERENTE.

—Temí no volver a verte. No sabes lo angustiado que estaba, yo… —Sus manos delineaban toda la anatomía del joven arrancándole la ropa deseoso de volver a tenerlo completamente expuesto por él y ante él, que importaba que oliera DISTINTO. —No sabes lo mucho que te amo, lo indispensable que eres para mí, sin ti…

—Nezumi. —Las manos se enredaron entre sus cabellos oscuros acariciando con demasiada demanda.

Nezumi se retiró levente, su corazón acaba de dar un vuelco extraño, y su falo había perdido la rigidez que adquirió con solo verlo en la puerta, de hecho ahora estaba tan flasido que incluso el roedor temió que su dureza anterior fuera solo una equivocación. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

—Nezumi. —Volvió a llamar con voz irritada y con gesto agrio. —Nezumi no solo me veas.

El actor se levantó en el acto, con la respiración agitada y los ojos bien abiertos, ese que estaba en su cama no era Shion. No podía serlo.

—¿Quién eres tú y como llegaste aquí?

—Es una pregunta tonta. —Rio ladino cubriendo levemente su pecho con las sabanas polvorientas pero teniendo cuidado de dejar a la vista la abertura de sus piernas como invitándolo.

—¿Por qué te pareces a Shion? —demando saber Nezumi apenas si conteniéndose de saltar sobre el impostor para romperle la cara, quitarle a base de puñetazos esa mascara infame que estuvo a un palmo de engañarlo.

—¿Shion? —repitió la persona en la cama y en su tono se podía notar el desconcierto.

—Sí, Shion, MI Shion. —Grito ya histérico Nezumi, eso era una broma macabra, una horrenda pesadilla.

El chico en la cama tiritó, dos gruesas lágrimas recorrieron su mejilla y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos tomo sus cosas para salir de ahí a todo correr. Se detuvo en la puerta, los hombros le temblaban.

—Tiene tanta suerte. —Dijo antes de desaparecer tras la puerta. Nezumi únicamente alcanzo a reconocer un largo cabello negro.

—No, imposible que ella no pudo…

&&&[…]&&&

Inukashi lloraba, no podía borrar ese toque tan fino en su piel, ¡Dios! Ser amado por aquel hombre debía ser el cielo, haberlo escucho susurrando contra su oído palabras de amor le habían enardecido, sentir aquellos fuertes y poderosos brazos cargándola hasta la cama y el peso de su cuerpo sobre ella.

Y luego la desilusión, esa maldita Diosa embustera no había hecho que Nezumi la amara, simplemente se limitó a hacerla verse como Shion. Nezumi estaba viendo a Shion mientras le susurraba incontables "Te Amo". Era a Shion a quien acariciaba con tanta ternura y delicadeza como si se tratara del más frágil cristal y era a Shion por quien él sentía tantos deseos.

Había bastado unos cuantos toques de su parte para que el roedor notara la diferencia. Su mirada perdida se lo dijo de inmediato, ella no le incitaba naba remotamente romántico.

—Tiene tanta suerte. —Había dicho, pero la verdad era que Shion se ganó el corazón de Nezumi a pulso, con cada gesto, con cada sacrificio y con cada suspiro. No, Shion no tenía suerte, simplemente era ideal para Nezumi.

&&&[…]&&&

—Nezumi. —Shion miraba al vasto cielo azul, el rumorar del viento le extasiaba el oído y su caricia jugueteaba con sus blancos cabellos, había tan pocos detalles que admirar en esa pradera en la que se encontraba y sin embargo parecía conforme con eso.

—Shion.

Shion se dio la vuelta encontrándose con aquellos ojos grises que tanto amaba. —Nezumi. —exhalo en un suspiro aliviado antes de correr a refugiarse entre sus abrazos. —No me vuelvas a dejar.

—Nunca, te lo prometo.

&&&[…]&&&

Shion se despabilo perezosamente, el latir del corazón de la personaba a su lado lo incitaba a continuar esa agradable siesta, hacía mucho que no dormía tan bien, hace tanto que no se sentía amado y protegido.

—Buenos días mi flor. —Saludo el chico de ojos azules acariciando el brazo desnudo de Shion.

—¡Lear! —Exclamo desorientado e intento apartarse, y solo entonces noto su desnudes, Shion meneo la cabeza negando vehemente. —Yo no, nosotros ayer…—quiso terminar la frase pero no se atrevió.

—Sí, con esto es oficial, dentro de tres días serás mi esposo.

Shion se levantó temblando, no era cierto, su cuerpo gritaba que no era Lear con quien él estuvo… no, nunca esas manos trasmitirían el calor que su piel anhelaba, jamás aquellos labios lo besarían, ni tendrían el mismo sabor de los que él deseaba.

—Grises, tus ojos no son grises —jadeo Shion asustado dando varios pasos en retroceso.

—Nunca lo han sido, Shion. Estas extraño.

Shion miro en todas direcciones, la habitación parecía dar vueltas y él estaba perdiendo la batalla contra la gravedad. Su cuerpo se estrelló contra el suelo y miles de imágenes de lo sucedido pasaban una y otra vez, se recordaba a si mismo gritando enardecidamente el nombre de Lear, cada parte de su cuerpo gritando por ser tomado, el estremecimiento de su piel al sentirlo entrar firme y fuerte, y su felicidad infinita al llegan juntos al…

No, ese no fue él, ese no era Lear, no tiene los ojos grises, esos ojos grises que yo… se dijo Shion completamente seguro.

El grito estruendoso hizo temblar a Lear, Shion se estremecía cual gelatina sin dejarle acercase para ayudarlo, ¿Qué podía hacer?

—Rou, Rou. —Grito urgido sabiendo que l científico estaba pendiente de ellos.

El mencionado entro a toda velocidad alejando de un golpe al pobre joven. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Elyurias le aseguro que Shion no recodaría nada y sin embargo no podía calmarlo con nada.

—Nezumi…. Nezumi…. NEZUMI…. —Repetía cual poseso, hasta que de un solo grito Shion cayo inconsciente.

—Shion. —Llamo Lear.

—Lear sal de aquí. —Indico el Doctor

—Pero

—Sal de aquí. —Repito molesto y afilando la mirada en una muda advertencia.

Lear a regañadientes obedeció.

—Elyurias. —Llamo angustiado sin saber que más hacer.

—El corazón recuerda lo que la mente olvida. — Menciono la Diosa haciéndose visible para el galeno. Rou la miro sin saber que contestar. —Shion no soltara tan fácilmente sus recuerdos esta vez, no cuando su cuerpo le ha pertenecido a mi hijo.

—Nezumi… —Siseo Rou

—Pero si esto es un juego de astucia, yo voy a ganar, no hay duda. Ese niño va a darme una nueva estirpe le guste o no. Si Nezumi quiere un Shion, le regalare un ramo entero. —Sentencio la Diosa de manera aterradora.

Continuara….

Gracias por su apoyo y espero poder actualizar más seguido.

Atte: Ciel Phantomhive.


	11. Altercación

Estoy publicando el ultimo capitulo y el epilogo de un solo jalón porque me propongo dedicarme a terminar las historias inconclusas que tengo. Es por así decirlo mi forma de demostrar que no me gusta tenerlos en vilo, así que ustedes pueden hacerme saber que valoran mi esfuerzo y trabajo dejándome un comentario a pesar de que la historia ya esté concluida.

Por experiencia sé que cuando publicas el final ya casi nadie se digna a dejar unas palabras pero… bueno, la esperanza es lo último que muere.

Atte: Ciel Phantomhive.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 11 Altercación**

—Shion. Shion despierta. —Siseo una voz maternal contra su oído.

Los ojos rojos se abrieron, seguía en la misma pradera pero volvía a estar solo. Se acorruco a sí mismo en forma de ovillo sentía frio y algo rodeándole a pesar de ser campo abierto, aquello que le llamaba le causaba temor, no quería escucharla ni verla, sentía su cuerpo estremecerse.

—Nezumi. —Susurraba aferrándose al único recuerdo vigente en su mente, sus ojos grises. —Nezumi.

—El no vendrá, él no es para ti. —Sentencio la Elyurias.

— ¿Por qué? yo le amo. —Gimoteo dolido Shion.

—Pero él a ti no—afirmo con aplomo la Diosa.

—Eso no es cierto, él…

La pradera desapareció y todo quedó sumido en la oscuridad, solo su cuerpo desnudo aun en ovillo destellaba entre las tinieblas, intentando defenderse de las palabras hirientes.

—Shion, él no te ama, si te amara jamás te habría abandonado, no te habría utilizado y desechado y por ultimo… jamás te habría lastimado.

—él…

—Ni siquiera sabes su nombre.

—Nezumi.

—Ese es un seudónimo, no eres tonto, claro que sabes que ese no es más que un mote, él jamás te dirá algo tan importante como su nombre real. No eres lo suficientemente especial para que confié en ti.

—Yo lo amo, aria cualquier cosa por él —plañido Shion intentando no pensar en los argumentos que ella le daba.

—Pero él no siente lo mismo. No puedes obligarlo.

—Yo no lo obligo, yo... —intento defenderse el peliblanco.

—Lo estas coaccionando al dejarte morir, él volverá porque aún cree tener una deuda, lo harás sentir culpable y lo ataras a ti por culpa y no por amor.

—Nezumi…

—Ahora lo único que puedes hacer para demostrarle tu amor es desaparecer, de esa forma él ya no tendrá ninguna deuda, será libre. Hay alguien a quien de verdad ama, déjalo ir para que encuentre su felicidad.

—Yo solo quiero que él sonría —se lamentó Shion comenzando a sollozar.

—Lo hará pero no a tu lado.

—No quiero morir en vano, solo desaparecer seria…

—Elyurias, tu árbol, tu creación te necesita. —acoto la Diosa sonriendo al ver como su palabras estaban dando resultado. —Si tú le entregas lo que falta de tu cuerpo al árbol de la vida entonces vivirás en el por siempre, y algún día cuando sus raíces sean tan largas que abarquen el mundo entero podrás ver a Nezumi, conocerás a sus hijos y ellos reirán jugando entre las ramas de los árboles que son una extensión de ti, lo escucharas cantar con el alma y lo conocerás de una forma distinta. Y cuando muera, tu acunaras su cuerpo en la tierra y su alma sentirá la calidez de la tuya y le devolverás de esa forma mucha de la paz que él tedio en los peores momentos, su alma se irá suave y tranquilamente. Como una hoja al viento.

—Nezumi —lloro un poco más fuerte.

—Shion, entrégate a Elyurias y conviértete en el alma que sustentara este mundo, el mundo donde él pueda ser feliz.

—Nezumi —murmuro Shion en una súplica.

—No hay nada más que puedas hacer.

—Nezumi, adiós….

Y Elyurias sonrió ampliamente conteniendo la carcajada que pugnaba por salir cuando Shion asintió, ahora su árbol daría bellísimas flores lila.

Shion miro lo imponente que era Elyurias, su ramas se mecían cantando con el viento, y aquel murmurar por alguna razón le recordaba a la voz de Nezumi.

Lloro amargamente, amaba tanto a ese hombre, cada pequeño aspecto tanto de su carácter como de su alma le eran preciosos.

—Shion, sé que esto es difícil para ti. Le has dado tanto a él. —Susurro suavemente la Diosa. —Pero créeme cuando te digo que valdrá la pena, toda tu condena desaparecerá y por fin tendrás la libertad con la que soñabas antes de que él apareciera, te disolveré en hojas arrastradas por el viento (1) para que cuando despiertes estés en paz.

Shion asintió y con cariño abrazo al árbol Elyurias esperando a que su cuerpo pasara a ser uno solo con su creación. Podía percibir el frio de la soledad, el triste pesar de su alma y el dolor de la perdida, era como entrar en contacto con agua helada que solo le sirve para acentuar el tibio calor de su cuerpo.

Cerró los ojos resignadamente y se dejó envolver, sus piernas desaparecieron hasta casi llegar a su ombligo, su torso desnudo quedo pegado contra la madera para que lo único que le sujetaba fueran sus manos que se encontraban ya fundidas, desde lo alto de ese árbol. Con la apariencia de un mártir, observo la ciudad que él ayudo a levantar, las luces eran hermosas y los murmullos se notaban tranquilos y alegres.

—Es una obra hermosa. — asombrándose de poder ver al fin a la Diosa de frente, y tranquilo al notar el gran parecido de ella con Nezumi. La Diosa poseía esos mismos ojos grises. —Gracias Shion. Este mundo te deberá la vida. Sé que eso no te importa. —Dijo ella acariciando la mejilla del albino. —Pero, tómalo como un consuelo.

—Nada puede consolarme tras haberlo perdido —Sentencio Shion abandonándose, rindiéndose a su destino.

La Diosa beso con afecto los labios del joven albino antes de desaparecer. Ya era suyo y nadie se lo quitaría.

&&&[…]&&&

Nezumi miro el cielo azul, el día había llegado anunciado por la aurora que se difuminaba en el horizonte y con él la calma. El aire despejado de la mañana estaba impregnado de un dulce roció y la briza que le acariciaba los cabellos tenía un aroma conocido. Dio unos cuantos pasos lejos de su vivienda listo para enfrentar la vista del nuevo No.6, aquel que ya no era su enemigo pero que ahora reclamaba como suyo lo único que amaba.

Lo primero que vio fue a Elyurias, sus ojos grises se abrieron a más no poder, su corazón casi sufrió una arritmia y sus piernas se doblaron dejándolo caer de rodillas contra el suelo.

El portentoso árbol, Elyurias estaba cubierto de flores lila.

—Shion. —Susurro aterrado por el destino de su pequeña majestad.

—Ahora si repensaras mi petición. —Rio la Diosa contra el oído del actor. —Me das lo que quiero o, hare que tu amada flor desee la muerte.

—Tú ganas. Déjalo ir.

&&&[…]&&&

Nezumi miro a la mujer que la Diosa había elegido para que engendrara a los nuevos miembros de su tribu y por alguna razón le resultaba familiar. Tenía un bonito cabello castaño bastante largo, su delicada figura era enmarcada por un simple vestido blanco.

—¿Safu? —Nezumi no lo podía creer. Lo había mandado llamar para que fornicara con la amiga de Shion.

Safu asintió, su rostro no mostraba emoción alguna.

Acaso pensaba obligar a las dos personas que más amaban a Shion a traicionarlo al mismo tiempo, esto es sádico, seguramente Safu no podía estar de acuerdo, sin embargo, ahora conociendo los métodos de la Diosa no cabía duda en que encontró la forma de persuadirla igual que a él.

—Esta es la mejor opción, ustedes me darán hijos hermosos y perfectos—Decreto la Diosa con emoción.

Safu camino hacia Nezumi, sus manos femeninas intentaron acariciarle el cuello y el roedor las golpeo con el dorso de la suya para alejarla.

—Nada de cariñitos.

Safu asintió y sin más se recostó en la cama de la habitación en que la Diosa los había citado.

Nezumi negó con la cabeza, no sabía si lograría terminar con todo esto, pero era por el bien de Shion, tenía que recordárselo continuamente antes de cometer la tontería de salir corriendo.

Safu lo miro y sin más abrió las piernas, Nezumi inspiro profundo acercándose a la cama, su cuerpo no reaccionaba ante las insinuaciones de la chica. No sentía nada.

Ella lo sujeto de la chaqueta para acercarlo a su rostro, Nezumi torció el gesto listo para recalcar que no deseaba que lo tocaran más de lo estrictamente necesario sin embargo, alcanzo a notar un brillo diferente en los ojos de ella.

—Nezumi. —Siseo Safu entre molesta y suplicante, una mezcla baste extraña. —Escúchame bien, existe una posibilidad de que Shion este contigo.

El roedor la miro extrañado, pero como buen actor movió las manos para simular que hacia su "trabajo", sus manos fingieron, sin tocarla, acariciar sus piernas.

—Shion aún puede ser separado del árbol, pero eso depende de ti, ella lo ha convencido de que sacrificarse es la mejor opción, tienes que llegar y sacarlo de ahí antes de que lo absorba por completo. Shion te escuchara a ti. Una vez fuera deberás matar al árbol. No te preocupes, a pesar de ser enorme solo tiene una raíz real, es delgada y está justo debajo de donde encontraras a Shion. Arráncala y el árbol morirá.

—¿Por qué haces esto? Creí que tu…

—No te equivoques, yo amo a Shion y por eso supe desde ese día de tormenta, desde su doceavo cumpleaños que lo había perdido. Para el no existe nadie más que tú. Y si quieres la verdad, te odio, te aborrezco como no tienes idea y desearía que jamás te hubieras inmiscuido en su vida, pero Shion merece ser feliz y…

—Entonces como nos desaseemos de Ella. —Dijo mirando a un lado, no quería seguir escuchando a la chica, porque si él estuviera en su lugar no estaba seguro si sería capaz de renunciar a Shion, de verlo irse con otra persona en busca de su felicidad. Buscón con los ojos a Elyurias rezando para que la Diosa no los hubiera escuchado.

—De eso me encargo yo, ahora. —Con ternura Safu coloco un casto beso en los labios del actor. —Entrégale eso de mi parte a Shion, dile que espero que sea muy feliz y que lo amo.

Nezumi asintió, claro que entregaría el obsequio y quizá le pondría un poquito más de énfasis.

—Corre, corre Nezumi. —Grito Safu separándolo de su cuerpo. El actor salió disparado hacia la puerta solo escuchando un potente grito.

—Traidora. —Vocifero la Diosa.

Nezumi negó con la cabeza, no debía mirar atrás, ahora lo único que debía pensar era en llegar a Shion.

Corrió como nunca en su vida sin pararse a pensar en lo arriesgado que era salir así a la calle, toda la ciudad ahora conocía su rostro y le buscaba.

Un grito estruendoso le hizo reaccionar, varios pares de ojos le miraban y otros tantos marcaban desesperados los números de ayuda mientras le señalaban. Dio gruñido por su falta de cuidado y continuo su atropellada carrera.

Elyurias se alzaba enorme y portentosa justo en la depresión de tierra donde anteriormente estuvo el centro penitenciario. Le costó mucho trabajo bajar hasta el tronco, y las sirenas estruendosas de las patrullas detrás suyo no le ayudaban a mantener la calma.

Al fin llego al fondo. De cerca el enorme árbol lucia aún más intimidante. Con rapidez escudriño el tronco empezando a darle la vuelta, si Safu no le había mentido, y sinceramente dudaba de esa posibilidad, Shion aún era visible desde fuera.

—Cuánto mide esta maldita mierda. —Grito enfurecido, llevaba quince minutos caminando sin rastros del albino.

Al menos el sonido de las patrullas habían desaparecido, sin embargo quizá eso era aún más aterrador, podían estar cercándolo sin que él lo supiera.

—Shiiiiiiiiioooooooooonnnnnn…. —Grito con la esperanza de obtener respuesta.

Un viento suave meció su cabello y una pequeña flor lila apareció danzando, Nezumi la miro un instante antes de darse cuenta de que a pesar de la briza era la única que se desprendió del árbol. Miro hacia arriba con más detenimiento, una segunda flor cayó desde la siguiente vuelta, Eve avanzo ansioso sin bajar la mirada de la copa.

Y al fin lo encontró, Shion permanecía con los ojos cerrados dejando que su torso y cabeza colgaran. Era hermoso. No importaba la situación, Shion siempre seria a sus ojos la criatura más sublime.

—Shion, Shion. —Llamaba una y otra vez. Necesitaba que despertara. —Shion, abre los ojos, maldición, te digo que me mires. Shion.

Ya no importaba nada, solo llegar a Shion a como diera lugar, así que comenzó a trepar.

Sus uñas se rasgaban y sus dedos dolidos le temblaban debido al esfuerzo, sus piernas y pies intentaban asirse a cualquier recoveco que encontraban a su paso, faltaba poco, ya podía distinguir el rostro de Shion.

Así desde ese ángulo parecía dormitar, sus hermosos cabellos blancos se mecían con el viento y él sentía sus fuerzas abandonarle.

—Shion. Shion. —Repetía, como si ese conjunto de letras, ese nombre le dieran un poder sobre humano. —Shion abre los ojos. —Pidió desesperado, no aguantaría más. —Shion, Shion, te juro que si no despiertas yo… —y las lágrimas brotaron sin su consentimiento, ahí estaban otra vez, al filo de un abismo, de una despedida y Nezumi se negaba a dejarlo ir, tal y como aquel fatídico día.

Recordaba el rostro del albino cuando escucho su descara mentira al decirle que solo lo había utilizado para entrar al centro penitenciario, obligándolo si no por deseo de vivir, tras la muerte de Safu, si por ira, coraje, cualquier cosa sería bienvenida si hacía a Shion salir de aquel lugar que se desmoronaba, vio el brillo del arma asomarse por detrás de él y no lo pensó, se lanzó a cubrirle con su cuerpo.

Mientras el este bien nada importa

Su cuerpo callo tras el impacto y los brazos cálidos de su flor lo sostenían, podía escuchar sus llamados casi rayando en suplicas lastimeras porque resistiera. Sus manos temblorosas haciendo malabares con el bisturí para sacar la bala. Gritando para mantenerlo despierto y rezando para que por milagro llegaran a su vía de escape, solo faltaba un poco más y la pesadilla terminaría, levanto la vista y se encontró con la mano de Shion tendida en su dirección esperando porque él la tomara.

Escucho un disparo y ambos cayeron, no supo de donde saco la suficiente fuerza para alcanzar esa mano que ahora se alejaba a una velocidad vertiginosa, pero que el obstinadamente se negaba a dejar ir.

—Esto es igual. Si no logro llegar a él ambos caeremos, porque pequeña majestad no volverá a estar solo.

Los ojos rojos de Shion se abrieron lentamente, su hermoso brillo había desaparecido.

—Shion. —Llamo desesperadamente los dedos le sangraban, el peliblanco giro la cabeza lentamente. —Shion, vamos dame la mano, debemos irnos, este no es lugar para ti.

—¿Quién eres tú?

Nezumi lo miro asombrado sin que su boca a pesar de que boqueaba dejara salir una sola palabra.

—¿Por qué estás aquí?

No podía ser cierto, no, no ahora que estaban tan cerca del final.

—¿Qué buscas?

Nezumi se tragó su llanto, debía ser fuerte, más de lo que fue en toda su vida, Safu le dijo que debía convencerlo.

—Mi nombre es Nezumi, soy su leal sirviente, su caballero majestad y estoy aquí para llevarlo conmigo a un lugar en donde la bruja no logre hacerle daño, para buscar juntos su felicidad.

—Mi felicidad. Pero yo no puedo ser feliz porque he perdido aquello que más amaba. —Contesto tan carente de emoción que Nezumi sintió que le hablaba a una planta.

—Y ¿Quién es o que es eso? —Arremetió desesperado por una respuesta.

—No lo recuerdo.

—¿Si no lo recuerdas entonteces como puedes decir que lo perdiste? ¿Acaso no hay nada que recuerdes de aquello que dices amar? —Argumento dolido. Deseaba ser él a quien la flor de primavera esperaba.

—Sus ojos son grises — contesto tranquilamente.

—Yo tengo los ojos grises más hermosos del universo, mírame la cara y compruébalo. —Exigió complacido con la respuesta

Shion lo miro detenidamente, y asintió.

—Que más…

—Libros, recuerdo pilas y pilas de libros.

—¿Qué más? — pregunto Nezumi desesperado, tenía que forzarlo, cualquier recuerdo por insignificante que pareciera seria la línea divisoria entre tenerlo o perderlo.

—Él no me ama, él me abandono. —Sollozo Shion bajando la cabeza.

—Él no te abandono. —arguyo dolido. —Pensó que era el mejor camino para ambos pero al fin regreso, ¿que no vez que está aquí implorando porque permanezcas a su lado? ¿Que no vez que ese al que anhelas soy yo? Majestad no renuncie, porque le juro que no importa a donde vaya le seguiré.

—Nez…

—Dilo Shion. Di mi nombre.

—Nezum…

—Vamos pequeña majestad estoy esperando por usted. —Su mano extendida hacia el albino.

—Nezumi, Nezumi. —Gimoteo Shion intentando desprenderse del árbol, sus brazos pronto se encontraron sueltos y sus piernas no tardarían en liberase sin importarle que sin el amparo del árbol su cuerpo se precipitaría hacia el suelo.

Nezumi observo en cámara lenta como la gravedad jalaba a Shion y él se dejó caer junto a su hermosa flor acunándolo en su pecho y rodeándolo protectoramente entre sus brazos, no sobrevivirían a esa caída pero ya no importaba, al fin volvía a tener a Shion a su lado.

—Te amo Shion. —Fue lo último que dijo, no quería irse sin decírselo al menos una vez.

—Y yo a ti Nezumi, desde siempre y por siempre. —Y esa confirmación valió todo el pesar soportado hasta ahora.

Ambos se abrazaron mutuamente y después de un beso tibio y abrazador todo se obscureció.

Fin.


	12. Epilogo

El final, el final del final….

¡Ah! Y los invito a leer mi nuevo fic. Batman aburrido…

¿Por qué Batman? pues porque es mi héroe, mi inspiración… yo daría mi vida por ese hombre…

Como que eso se escuchó fuera de lugar…

 **Atte. Ciel Phantomhive.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Epilogo.**

Inukashi miro el árbol enorme que era Elyurias, las flores lilas destellaban al sol con el roció matutino como si de diamantes se tratasen, eran hermosas y deliciosamente aromáticas. Niños de todas las edades corrían de un lado a otro jugando, parejitas de adolecentes caminaban tomados de la mano e incluso ancianos se paseaban junto al tronco descansando sobre las raíces. Una estampa digna de cualquier promocional del paraíso.

Pero para ella ese árbol significaba más, ese árbol vivía tras haberle arrebatado la vida a dos hombres maravillosos que lo único que anhelaban era estar juntos.

Rikiga coloco una mano en su hombro para hacerle saber que era hora de marcharse, tras la desaparición de Nezumi y Shion ambos habían acordado dejar atrás No.6, esa ciudad no tenía buenos recuerdos ni nada grato por lo cual quedarse.

Ella asintió, tomo la maleta que descansaba cerca de su pie derecho y comenzó el camino hacia la terminal de trenes. Solo había deseado ir a despedirse, sentirse una última vez cerca de Nezumi.

La terminal bullía y los transeúntes corrían de un lado a otro en busca de no perder su tren o al ver llegar a alguno que otro viajero. Y ella con nostalgia se limitaba a mirar el suelo

—Vamos. —Incito Rikiga dirigiéndola levemente hacia uno de los andeles.

Un leve empujón en su brazo le hizo levantar la cabeza, Inukashi frunció el ceño lista para lanzar unos cuantos improperios al inútil que se atrevió a golpearla. Sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión porque si estos no la engañaban ese cabello de tono azulino no podía pertenecerle a otra persona que no sea Nezumi.

Dio un jadeo antes de separarse de Rikiga para intentar asegurarse de que no era solo una alucinación. Que Nezumi estaba vivo.

No le importo atropellar a la gente que se interponía en su camino, lo único que deseaba era darle alcance a ese hombre que parecía irreal por la forma en que se movía en aquel mar de gente.

El sonido que anunciaba la salida de un tren se escuchó y el hombre al que seguía apresuro el paso, Inukashi sentía desasosiego tenía que alcanzarlo antes de que abordara.

Unos pasos más al frente lo vio entrar al tren un segundo antes de que este cerrara las puertas, la cuidadora de perros desesperada golpeo a quien tuvo en frente; aunque solo fuera por la ventana tenía que comprobar su sospecha.

El tren ya avanzaba cuando ella logro llegar al frente, y su mirada vagaba por él en busca de Nezumi.

Fue un fugaz momento en que lo tuvo a la vista, ahí por una de las ventanas se veía claramente a Nezumi que con una sonrisa deslumbrante era recibido efusivamente por un joven de cabello blanco, al cual el actor se inclinó para besar.

Inukashi se quedó quieta hasta que el tren se perdió de vista, a donde se dirigía no le importo, que más daba a donde iban con tal de que estuvieran bien.

—Inukashi—Llamo Rikiga. —¿Por qué has salido corriendo?

—Por nada viejo senil, vamos, nuestro tren está por salir. —Dijo dando media vuelta.

Muy diferente fue el sentimiento que la embargo al verlos juntos, pensó se sentiría triste, desbastada por no ser ella quien estaría al lado de Nezumi, contario a ello experimentaba una felicidad cálida, tranquilizadora y hasta se podría decir que un gran peso había sido retirado de sus hombros.

&&&[…]&&&

—¿Entonces la viste? —Pregunto Shion mientras se apretujaba contra el pecho de Nezumi con la intención de dormir ahí todo el camino hasta No.2

—Bueno, técnicamente sí. Aunque más bien solo fue un pequeño roce majestad. No hubo palabras, ella solo necesitaba saber que estaba bien y con la persona correcta. —Contesto tranquilamente el roedor acariciando los cabellos blancos.

—Ya.

—Duerma un rato majestad, porque le aseguro apenas pisemos No.2 no tendrá oportunidad de ello.

Shion levanto el rostro para observarlo dubitativo. ¿Qué pensaba hacer?

—Pequeña majestad, ¿aún no cree que su humilde sirviente sea popular en esa ciudad?

—No es eso, si se trata de popularidad todo es posible contigo, pero lo que no entiendo es ¿por qué no habría de poder dormir?

—Porque en cuanto anuncie que voy a casarme con usted todos los medios de comunicación lo acosaran hasta en la ducha.

—¡Ah! Es eso. Ya veré como… como… ¡COMO! ¡CASARNOS! Nezumi yo… —Se escandalizo Shion rojo de la vergüenza.

—Es demasiado tarde para negarse majestad, recuerde que nuestro hijo tiene que vivir lo mejor posible y que mejor que en el círculo protector que una familia amorosa.

—Pe… pe… pero Nezumi.

—Además no es sano que sea unigénito, tenemos que darle un hermanito pronto, claro que eso representara una buena temporada bien escondido, porque no voy a soportar a investigadores de todas partes del mundo deseando estudiarte, cuando solo yo tengo el derecho de husmear en tu interior y…

Nezumi sonrió, la cara consternada de Shion que boqueaba cual pez fuera del agua era una estampa tierna que sin duda guardaría con cariño en su memoria.

Ese día mientras se desplomaban su corazón latió dichoso y conforme sólo por el hecho de estar junto a Shion.

La voz susurrante de Elyurias fue una gran sorpresa, su risa suave le dejo consternado y aún más asombrado cuando le agradeció aquella demostración de entrega y amor con la cual el árbol de la vida quedaba completo, porque el corazón de Shion había sentido un amor grande y sus emociones y sensaciones fluyeron por esa conexión que alimentaban a Elyurias hasta saciarla.

Con delicadeza detuvo la caída de ambos, y le informo que como pago a todo el tormento que le hizo soportar le daría aquello que más deseaba, y a partir de ahí lo dejaba libre para hacer su vida en donde él quisiera.

Nezumi miro a Shion durmiente entre sus brazos y lo apretó con cariño, ahora ya nada los separaría.

—Tendrás unos hijos hermosos, quizás algún día, cuando me perdones por todo el dolor que te hice experimentar para alcanzar mi meta, los traerás para que los conozca. —Y con aquellas palabras de la Diosa se vio sano y salvo en su pequeño cuarto del Bloque Oeste.

Un día después de aquel incidente Shion despertó como si nada, se veía sano y feliz de estar a su lado con su memoria completamente restaurada y Nezumi no podía parar de darle vueltas a la última frase de la diosa.

Hijos.

Hijos.

Y recordó sus propias palabras.

 _ **Pues si tan poderosa eres porque no haces que Shion pueda darme hijos. Vamos, te reto, has que lo impensable sea posible**_ _._

Ella lo había hecho por él, tendría hijos con la persona que amaba, claro que bebía esconder a Shion para que no desearan convertirlo en un sujeto de pruebas, pero era algo insignificante ante la felicidad que representaba volver a tener una familia.

Ahora, teniéndolo así entre sus brazos no podía negar el hecho de que era inmensamente feliz.

Con cariño coloco un casto beso en la frente de Shion.

—Lo amo pequeña majestad, lo amo como no tiene idea. — Y esta vez el beso no tuvo nada de inocente. Tanto así que despertó al durmiente. —Majestad, esto es el preludio de algo aún más glorioso. —Sonrió lujurioso comenzando a toquetearlo.

—Nezumi, aquí no…

—Tengo años de abstinencia, no le niegue a su humilde sirviente un sencillo placer.

—Nezumi…

Se quejó Shion, Nezumi sonrió, que gimiera y gritara todo lo que quisiera, ya nada podía separarlos.

Fin.

Espero uno que otro saludo por lo menos.

Atte: Ciel Phantomhive.


End file.
